Jekyll & hyde
by Cha Ravi
Summary: FF VIXX.. Navi ( N X Ravi ) sama Rabin ( Ravi X Hongbin ).. I just need KriSar RnR..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 [Myself]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Cha Hakyeon. Ia berumur 25 tahun dan terlahir sebagai dancer. Dan sekarang, Ia telah menjadi dancer terkenal dikalangan dunia. Menikmati hidupku dengan tenang. Layaknya kebanyakan orang. Selain jadi seorang dancer, ia juga menjadi pewaris restoran Italia milik ayahnya yang telah berada diatas awan sana. Sebenarnya, Hakyeon pernah menolak warisan itu. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kasihan dengan ayahnya pada saat itu. Dan ia putuskan untuk menjadi pemilik restoran itu. Bisnisnya berjalan dengan sangat lancar layaknya jalan beraspal. Tapi, hanya satu hal yang belum memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sepenuhnya.

Yaitu.. pendamping hidup.

Sebenarnya, banyak gadis-gadis dan wanita yang ingin menikahi Hakyeon yang mungkin karena ia adalah seorang dancer terkenal dan pengusaha muda. Tetapi, ia menolak mereka begitu saja dengan suatu alasan yang begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari.

Ada seseorang yang selalu datang ke restorannya. Seorang laki-laki dengan selera fashion yang cukup tinggi. Hakyeon suka orang seperti itu. Berpakaian dengan gaya mereka sendiri. Orang itu selalu datang dan memesan makanan setiap hari Selasa, Kamis dan Sabtu. Menurutnya, ketika orang itu ada waktu luang, ia bisa datang pada hari Minggu. Orang tersebut selalu memesan makanan satu jenis, tetapi berbeda-beda rasanya. Terkadang hanya memesan minuman pengusir kantuk.

Orang itu selalu membawa tas layaknya anak sekolahan. Tetapi, orang itu membawa tas ransel bukan dengan mengenakan baju seragam. Melainkan baju biasa. Apakah bukan anak sekolahan?. Setiap kali datang ke restoranku, pasti saja mengeluarkan pensil, penghapus, buku dan kertas-kertas putih yang cukup banyak. Tak lupa laptopnya juga.

Apakah orang itu seseorang yang mengurus bagian administrasi dari sebuah perusahaan?. Tidak ada garis sedikitpun dikertas-kertas putih bersih itu. Ketika membuka buku yang dibawanya itu, terlihat orang itu hanya menatapnya. Apakah orang itu seorang penerbit buku?.  
>Tapi, setiap kali datang, orang itu sering menutupi telinganya dengan earphone ataupun headphone dengan berbagai warna dan merek.<p>

Apakah orang itu seorang penulis lagu?

Ia masih tidak tau itu. Kadang kali, orang itu datang dari jam 9 pagi sampai restoran ingin tutup. Terlihat kerja kerasnya yang tinggi. Ketika hujan, seseorang itu akan meminjam payung restoran apabila ada urusan penting. Dan besoknya, dikembalikannya payung itu. Jalan kaki atau bersepeda atau naik kendaraan umum seperti taksi, dengan itulah orang itu datang ke restoran favoritnya ini.

Ia masih belum punya keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Orang itu terlihat innocent, fashionable dan pekerja keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini adalah malam yang begitu melelahkan bagi Hakyeon. Tampil diberbagai acara, menunjukkan bakatnya dan mendapat bayaran dari jam 9pagi sampai 10malam diberbagai tempat. Hakyeon tinggal disebuah rumah kontrakan yang agak jauh dari restoran. Pemilik rumah kontrakan ini sangatlah ramah. Selalu mengajak para penginap untuk makan malam bersama dan kumpul bersama hanya sekedar untuk curhat.

Ketika ia masuk kedalam rumah, melewati ruang tengah dan ruang makan. Kamarnya berada dilanta pertama yang melawati dua ruang itu. Dan ternyata, sang pemilik rumah dan penginap lainnya sedang menikmati makan malam.

"Hakyeon-ah, kau sudah datang?", tanya ahjumma yang merupakan pemilik rumah kontrakan itu kepada Hakeyon dengan ramah

"Oh, ne. Tapi, kenapa makan malamnya selarut ini?", tanyanya kepada ahjumma sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya

"Pengantar pesanan makanannya sangat lambat. Maka dari itu makan malamnya jadi jam segini. Ayo, cepat makan.", jawab dan pinta ahjumma

"Ah begitu ya. Kalau begitu, saya ganti baju dulu ya?" ucap Hakyeo membalas

"Baiklah. Tapi, bisakah kau panggilkan orang yang kamarnya dilantai dua yang pintunya dekat dengan pagar tangga?", pinta ahjumma yang membuat Hakyeon menjadi bingung

"Iya. Tadi diajak makan, ia/dia tidak menjawab.", ucap gadis muda yang juga ikut makan yang bernama Choi Suyeong yang merupakan anak perempuan dari ahjumma

"Ah benarkah? Penginap baru ya?", tanya Hakyeon menjadi semakin bingung

"Iya. Ia/dia baru aja pindah siang tadi. Kalau kau kebawah, bawa ia/dia juga ya.", pinta ahjumma

"Baiklah. Akan saya bawa.", jawabnya sambil berlari kecil ke kamarnya disamping ruang makan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menutup pintu, kemudian Hakyeon meletakkan tasnya diatas kasurnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju trainee yang sangat ia suka itu. Setelah mengganti bajunya, ia harus kelantai atas untuk mengajak penginap baru itu makan malam bersama. Keluar kamar dan berlari kecil ke kamar tersebut.

Setelah berada didepan pintu, Hakyeon merasa ada yang aneh. Hawa aneh mulai mengelilingi Hakyeon. Hakyeon langsung merinding ketika merasakan itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Hakyeon ketuk pintu kamar penginap baru tersebut. Dan, tidak ada jawaban. Hakyeon ketuk lagi untuk kedua kalinya, juga tidak ada jawaban.

"Permisi, apakah ada orang didalam?", tanya Hakyeon kepada penginap baru itu

Tidak ada jawaban lagi

"Hey! Ahjumma mengajakmu untuk makan malam, apakah kau/kamu mau?", tanya Hakyeon mulai kesal

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar penginap baru itu, terbuka. Dan penginap baru itu akhirnya muncul juga dimata Hakyeon. Tapi, orang itu menggunakan topi yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Maaf. Tidak usah.", jawabnya dengan dua kalimat yang singkat, padat dan jelas dengan suara yang agak berat

"Iya kah? Maaf kalau aku menganggumu.", balasku menjadi takut dan langsung berlari dari kamarnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menjauh dari kamarnya, aku berjalan ke ruang makan untuk menemui ahjumma.

"Hakyeon-ah, bagaimana?", tanya ahjumma langsung ketika melihat Hakyeon

"Pintunya terbuka dan ia berkata 'tidak'", jawabnya sambil ikut duduk untuk makan malam

"Benarkah?", balas ahjumma

"Tapi, ia lak-laki ya ahjumma?", tanya Hakyeon penasaran tentang penginap baru itu

"Hmm.", jawab ahjumma dengan gumaman

"Siapa namanya?", tanyanya langsung

"Kim Wonshik", jawab ahjumma

"Benar, ia terlihat sangat fashionista. Selain itu, ia begitu innocent.",ucap Suyeong langsung megatakan bagaimana orangnya

"_Mungkin kah, itu ia?"_

"Benarkah?", tanyanya menyahut

Kemudian, percakapan berhenti yang digantikan oleh makan. Tak lama terdiam,..

"Ahjumma, itu punya siapa?", tanya Hakyeon kepada ahjumma sambil menunjuk tumpukan kotak makanan disamping meja kompor

"Ah itu, ahjumma tidak tau.. tetapi, kata deliverer, semua itu punya orang dirumah ini.. Rakus sekali orang yang memesan itu..", jawab ahjumma menjelaskan

"Ah begitu ya.. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya saya melihat makanan sebanyak itu.", ucapnya memberitahu sambil menunjuknya

"Iya. Saya juga. Punya siapa itu ya?", balas Suyeong terhadap perkataan Hakyeon

"Bukan milik Yuni noona?", tanyanya kepada ahjumma dengan nama Yuni noona –salah satu penginap perempuan- yang bernama panjang Park Yuni

"Bukan. Kau tau saja kan Yuni lagi diet..", jawab ahjumma

"Hmm, Goyun-ssi?", tanyanya lagi menebak

"Tidak"

"Hongbin-ssi?"

"Aish! Juga tidak", jawab ahjumma mulai kesal kepadaku

"Maaf.", balasku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Kim Wonshik. Terlahir ditahun 1993 dan sekarang ia adalah seorang penulis serta pembuat lagu. Setiap malam, ia selalu bekerja dengan laptop maupun komputernya. Banyak lirik dan aliran musik yang sudah ia buat.

Ketika ia ada waktu kosong, ia akan kesebuah restoran Italia yang sangat ia suka. Menurutnya, makanan disitu adalah yang paling enak. Setiap kali ia berada direstoran itu, ia akan juga membuat lirik disana. Sebagai waktu tambahan.

Dan sekarang, Wonshik sedang berada disebuah rumah kontrakan. Ia baru pindah siang tadi. Menurutnya, pemilik rumah kontrakan ini sangat baik.

Tapi, ketika ia menunggu pesanan makanannya datang, seseorang mengetuk kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Ia merasa sangat terganggu. Ketukannya begitu keras.

"Permisi, apakah ada orang didalam?", tanya orang itu

Setelah orang itu mengatakan, bahwa..

"Hey! Ahjumma mengajakmu untuk makan malam, apakah kau mau?"

Ketika Wonshik mendengar pertanyaan itu, kemudian ia mengambil topi untuk menutupi wajahnya dan membuka pintu.

"Maaf. Tidak", jawabnya kepada orang itu

Setelah mendengar itu, orang itu kemudian minta maaf dan meninggalkan Wonshik. Setelah itu, Wonshik menutup pintunya dan kembali duduk didepan komputernya.

"Aish! Mengganggu saja.", ucap Wonshik menjadi kesal

"Tapi, kapan makananku datang?. Apakah.. mereka memakan makanan ku untuk makan malam?", duga Wonshik menjadi panik sendiri

"Aish.. tidak mungkin terjadi.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun telah tiba. Dan sekarang, jam telah berkata 21.00. Sekarang ini, Hakyeon sedang membersihkan wajahnya dengan facial foem yang ia beli 5 hari yang lalu dikamar mandi lantai bawah. Setiap malam, ia selalu menggunakan itu.

Tiba-tiba, Hakyeon melihat sebuah bayangan yang baru saja lewat. Layaknya seseorang yang berjalan. Seketika, Hakyeon merasa ketakutan.

"Apa itu?", ucapnya sambil melihat ke cermin yang memberi bayangan diruang makan

Kemudian, Hakyeon melihat seseorang yang mengambil tumpukan kotak makanan yang ia lihat ketika makan malam tadi.

"Siapa itu?", tanyanya menjadi penasaran

Dengan gerak lincahnya, Hakyeon bergerak keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah dan kedua tangan yang masih penuh dengan busa. Yang Hakyeon lihat, adalah seseorang yang bertopi. Dan ternyata, itu adalah Wonshik. Hakyeon benar-benar tidak tau bahwa itu adalah seseorang yang snagat diincarnya selama ini.

"S.. si.. siapa kau?!", tanya Hakyeon terbata-bata sambil menunjuk Wonshik

Melihat Hakyeon yang wajahnya penuh busa dan mendengar pertanyaan dari Hakyeon, Wonshik tidak memperdulikannya. Tanpa tahu dikeadaan, Wonshik berjalan menaiki tangga sambil membawa tumpukan kota makanan yang ia pesan itu.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana? Aish, orang aneh..", ucap Hakyeon kesal dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah beserta tangannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampai berada dikamarnya dengan pintu yang telah dikuncinya, Wonshik meletakkan tumpukan kotak tersebut.

"Huft.. Kenapa orang itu selalu ada.. Aish!", ucap Wonshik terhadap kelakuan Hakyeon tadi

"Jjajangmyeon (mie dengan saus kedelai hitam), Kimbab (gulungan nasi putih dengan berbagai lauk didalamnya), Yangyeom tongdak (sejenis ayam goreng), Bibimbap (nasi putih yang dicampur dengan berbagai lauk dan sayuran), Samgyetang (sup ayam ginseng)..", ucap Wonshik memeriksa semua makanan yang ia pesan kalau ada yang kurang

"Yapp! Lengkap semua..", ucap Wonshik merasa senang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Hakyeon yang baru saja selesai membersihkan wajahnya dengan facial foem, kemudian ia berjalan kembali ke kamar. Karena ia belum mengantuk, kemudian ia duduk diatas meja belajarnya yang berhimpiran dengan jendela. Dibukanya jendela itu, untuk vertilasi udara. Sekaligus, melihat keadaan diluar yang cukup dingin itu. Tiba-tiba, Hakyeon baru ingat.

"Ah, mungkin soda bisa menyegarkan..", ucapnya sambil mencari-cari 2 soda yang ia beli sebelum pulang kerumah

Setelah menemukannya, Hakyeon kembali duduk diatas mejanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar bunyi musik yang cukup keras sehingga terdengar sampai ke telinga Hakyeon. Hakyeon langsung merasa kesal dengan orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Wonshik.

"Aish, malam pertamanya saja sudah ribut seperti ini.. Tapi, bau apa ini?.. Samgyetang?", ucap Hakyeon menjadi kesal

"Hey! Yang diatas! Kenapa ribut sekali huh?!", ucap Hakyeon cukup keras dan yang penting terdengar sampai ke lantai atas

Mendengar itu, Wonshik langsung menghentikan musiknya.

"Bau apa itu huh? Apakah kau lagi makan? Berbagilah kalau begitu!", ucap Hakyeon menjadi sangat kesal dan berbicara begitu saja

Mendengar itu lagi, lalu Wonshik berencana untuk memberikan beberapa potong ayam goreng yang ia punya dalam beberapa lapis kertas tisu. Diambilnya sebuah kotak besar yang sudah terhubung dengan tali. Ia letakkan tisu yang isinya beberapa potongan ayam goreng itu, dan perlahan-lahan ia turunkan ke lantai pertama sampai Hakyeon melihatnya.

Hakyeon sedang menunggu. Tapi, ketika ia melihat keluar, ia terkejut ada kotak yang bergelantungan. Kemudian, ia raih kotak itu dan ia lihat isinya. Ternyata beberapa potong ayam goreng.

"Tch!"

Sebagai balasan, hakyeon memberi sebotol soda yang ia punya. Ia letakkan dan memberi tanda kepada Wonshik dari kotak itu. Kemudian, Wonshik tarik kembali dan mendapati sebotol soda.

"Maaf, aku merasa terganggu. Terima kasih untuk makanannya.", ucap Hakyeon kepada Wonshik

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter  
>Chapter 2 [Why you...]<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 [Why you...]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sanghyuk-ah, kapan hyungmu datang?", tanya Hakyeon kepada murid dance nya yang lebih muda darinya dengan nama asli Han Sanghyuk itu

"Mungkin sehari lagi. Tapi, Hongbin hyung ingin diam dirumah dulu, sekitar 2 hari dan kemudian kembali ke rumah kontrakan.", jawab Sanghyuk terhadap pertanyaan Hakyeon

"Ah begitukah.. Oh iya, ia berada di Milan, selama 3 hari kan?", tanya Hakyeon menjadi lupa

"Yapp..", jawab Sanghyuk

Sekarang, Hakyeon sedang duduk untuk beristirahat diruang dancenya bersama seseorang yang merupakan murid dance nya yang bernama Han Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk mempunyai kakak laki-laki yang bernama Lee Hongbin yang berprofesi sebagai photographer. Dan sekarang, Hongbin sedang dalam perjalan ke Korea dari Milan.

Hakyeon dikontrak disebuah agensi sebagai Dancer. Begitupun dengan Sanghyuk dan Hongbin. Diagensi tersebut, terdapat banyak kategori. Mulai dari menyanyi, dance, photographer, rapper, model dan sebagainya. Dan ternyata, Hongbin adalah temannya Hakyeon yang juga tinggal dalam satu atap rumah tempat Hakyeon tinggal.

"Oh iya, hyung..", panggil Sanghyuk kepada Hakyeon

"Hmm?", balas Hakyeon dengan gumaman

"Hyung, eomma-appa saya lagi keluar kota dan Hongbin hyung lagi di Milan. Jadi saya sendirian dirumah. Bolehkah saya tinggal sebentar dirumah hyung?", tanya Sanghyuk yang lengkap sudah dengan alasan

"Benarkah?, tapi apakah sudah kau kunci rumahnya?", tanya Hakyeon terlebih dulu

"Ne.", jawab Sanghyuk yakin

"Ah gitu ya, OK!. Jadinya nanti, pulang bareng ya.", balas Hakyeon memperbolehkan

"Gomawoyo hyung hehehehe..", balas Sanghyuk senang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang ini, Wonshik sedang berada didepan pintu sebuah agensi terkenal. Tujuannya, adalah untuk menyebar musik dan lagu-lagu buatannya sendiri ke seluruh dunia. Lebih dari 50 lagu sudah ia buat yang lengkap dengan instrument buatannya sendiri. Dengan kertas pendaftaran yang ia pegang sekarang ini, ia akan menjadi seorang pembuat lagu yang terkenal. Dengan berani, Wonshik melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dunianya yang baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 jam kemudian.. 

"Hakyeon hyung! Sanghyuk-ah!", panggil seseorang cukup keras sambil berlari kecil melewati banyak ruang untuk menemui seseorang sehingga terdengar sampai ke telinga Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk

"Ah hyung disini rupanya. Kalian berdua disuruh Hong sajangnim ke kantornya. Cepatlah!", ucap orang itu yang akhirnya menemukan Hakyeon beserta Sanghyuk yang masih duduk-duduk diruang dance sambil memakan se-cup ramen

"Emang ada apa?", tanya Hakyeon langsung penasaran

"Sesuatulah. Cepatlah kesana. Saya ingin mencari yang lain.", balas orang itu menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon

Sekejap kemudian, orang itu menghilang dari penglihatan Hakyeon. Begitupun juga dengan Sanghyuk.

"Hyung, apa yang dimaksud Jaehwan hyung tadi?", tanya Sanghyuk juga penasaran

"Ah ikuti sajalah. Ayo!", ajak Hakyeon kepada Sanghyuk untuk menemukan jawaban

Tentu saja, Sanghyuk menurut terhadap Hakyeon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi?", tanya Wonshik sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala agensi yang ia datangi

"Masuklah!"

Setelah perintah itu terdengar ditelinga Wonshik, kemudian ia perlahan-lahan membuka pintu. Dilihatnya kepala agensi tersebut. Setelah masuk, Wonshik menutup kembali pintunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo.", sapa Wonshik dengan sopan sambil membungkuk

"Ne, silahkan duduk.", balas sajangnim agensi tersebut

Permintaan sajangnim itu dilakukan cepat oleh Wonshik

"Ada apa ya?", tanya sajangnim kepada Wonshik

"Saya ingin mendaftar diagensi ini. Ini formulirnya.", jawab Wonshik langsung sambil menyerahkan formulir biodatanya kepada sajangnim tersebut

Dengan jantung yang cukup berdetak cepat, Wonshik terus merasa gugup. Dilihat sajangnim tersebut formulir Wonshik.

"Kim Wonshik?", ucap sajangnim tersebut membaca nama asli Wonshik

"Kau mau masuk kategori mana?", tanya sajangnim tersebut tampak tertarik dengan urutan biodata Wonshik

"Rapper.", jawab Wonshik yakin

"Rapper? Sebelumnya, tidak ada yang pernah masuk kategori itu. Apakah kau punya lagu atau semacamnya yang kau buat sendiri?", tanya sajangnim

"Ne.", balas Wonshik sambil menyerahkan flashdisknya kepada sajangnim

"Akan aku dengarkan malam ini. Nanti, akan aku telpon nomormu jika kau diperbolehkan masuk agensi ini.", ucap sajangnim tersebut menjelaskan kepada Wonshik

"Gamsahamnida.", balas Wonshik yang langsung muncul senyum manisnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah tiba, saatnya Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk untuk pulang kerumah. Tetapi, sesuai permintaan Sanghyuk, ia ikut bersama Hakyeon. Diperjalanan, mereka berdua melewati mini market. Tiba-tiba saja, Hakyeon membelok arah jalannya ke mini market. Melihat itu, Sanghyuk hanya diam dan mengikuti.

"Hyung mau beli snack. Apa kau mau?", tawar Hakyeon kepada Sanghyuk yang selalu berdiri disampingnya

"Ne.", jawab Sanghyuk dengan biasa

"Ambilkan hyung tteokbokki satu. Nanti makannya dikamar hyung aja.", pinta Hakyeon kepada Sanghyuk untuk mengambil makanan kesukaan Sanghyuk

"Ne.", jawab Sanghyuk cepat dan langsung melepas jarak dari Hakyeon

Sementara Sanghyuk mencari, Hakyeon memilih-milih makanan snack yang ingin ia beli

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berkeliaran di mini market, akhirnya Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk keluar dari tempat itu sambil minum susu. Sepanjang perjalan kerumah kontrakan Hakyeon, tidak ada yang ingin membuka mulut. Asyik menghisap minuman susu masing-masing. Tak terasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Akhirnya Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk sampai dirumah kontrakan Hakyeon.

"Ahjumma!", panggil Hakyeon kepada ahjumma

"Ada apa?", balas ahjumma didapur yang mendengar panggilan Hakyeon

Setelah terjawab, Hakyeon mempersilahkan Sanghyuk untuk masuk lebih dulu.

"Ahjumma.", panggil Hakyeon lagi setelah berada dialam

"Ada apa Hakyeon-ah?", tanya ahjumma sambil menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam agar Hakyeon bisa berbicara

"Ini, anak muda ini ingin tinggal sementara disini. Katanya, ia sendirian dirumah. Jadi saya bawa kesini.", jawab Hakyeon langsung menjelaskan kepada ahjumma

"Ah begitu ya, tapi..", balas ahjumma terpotong ketika melihat wajah Sanghyuk

"Seperti ahjumma pernah melihat anak muda ini.", sambung ahjumma

"Ah, ia adiknya Hongbin.", ucap Hakyeon langsung memberitahu

"Ah betul itu.. Ahjumma pernah melihatnya berjalan sama Hongbin.", balas ahjumma baru ingat

"Annyeonghaseyo. Han Sanghyuk imnida.", sapa Sanghyuk kepada ahjumma

"Oh iya iya.. Ayo makan dulu. Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan makanan.", ajak ahjumma langsung kepada Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk

"Baiklah." Balas Hakyeon

"Ne." Jawab Sanghyuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, saat matahari mulai menghilangkan sinarnya dari dunia, Wonshik mulai membuat lagu. Tetapi, jantung Wonshik terus berdetak cepat. Mungkin, ia gugup dengan buatan lagunya yang akan didengarkan oleh sajangnim agensi. Wonshik selalu berharap ia akan dikontrak. Karena, sudah lama Wonshik memendam mimpinya tersebut.

Tak lama bertatapan dengan layar laptopnya, ponsel nya berbunyi yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk

_What U Waiting for~_

"Yeoboseyo?", jawab Wonshik mengangkat telpon

"Apakah ini benar Kim Wonshik?", tanya seseorang yang berada disana

"Ne.", jawab Wonshik menjadi sedikit bingung

"Agensi yang anda datangi siang tadi, mengontrak anda sebagai rapper pertama. Selamat untuk anda. Tapi, bisakah anda datang besok sore?", ucap seseorang bersuara perempuan yang memberitahu Wonshik bahwa ia berhasil menjadi rapper

"Benarkah? Baiklah, saya akan datang besok sore.", jawab Wonshik dengan sangat senang

"Terima kasih untuk partisipasi anda.", ucap perempuan itu mengakhiri telpon

Setelah Wonshik tutup, Wonshik berkata..

"Yeay~! Whoo~!", teriak Wonshik sangat keras yang mengubah suaranya menjadi cukup kecil sambil melompat-lompat saking senangnya

"Kim Wonshik! Good job!", ucap Wonshik mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hakyeon, Sanghyuk beserta ahjumma sedang menikmati makan malam.

"Ahjumma, Suyeong mana?", tanya Hakyeon membuka mulutnya

"Suyeongie? Ah, dia ada acara perkemahan, jadi dia tidak datang.", jawab ahjumma dengan jelas

"Ah benarkah?", balas Hakyeon 

"Yeay~! Whoo~!"

Teriak Wonshik dari lantai atas yang terdengar sampai kelantai bawah karena saking nyaringnya.

"Eh? Suara siapa itu?", tanya Sanghyuk ketika mendengar teriakan itu

"Kim Wonshik! Good job!"

"Mm? Kim Wonshik?", tanya Sanghyuk lagi setelah mendengar teriakan lagi

"Eeyy, kenapa anak itu berteriak sangat keras..", ucap ahjumma yang juga mendengar teriakan itu

"Ah tapi, siapa Kim Wonshik itu?", tanya Sanghyuk menjadi penasaran

"Aish, kenapa kau banyak tanya.. Ia penginap yang baru pindah kemarin.. Makan sajalah.", ucap Hakyeon yang kesal dengan Sanghyuk karena banyak bertanya

"Ey sudahlah.. Oh iya, Sanghyuk-ah, kapan hyung-mu kembali? Ahjumma dengar ia pergi ke Milan.", tanya ahjumma mengubah topik kepada Sanghyuk

"Mungkin 3 hari lagi.", jawab Sanghyuk kepada ahjumma

"Aigoo.. Kakaknya aja ganteng, apalagi dongsaeng-nya.", ucap ahjumma seperti memuji Sanghyuk

"Hehehe.. Gamsahamnida.", balas Sanghyuk dengan sopan

"Ey ahjumma, bukannya saya juga tampan?", tanya Hakyeon protes

"Tentu sajalah. Tapi, Sanghyuk lebih imut.", jawab ahjumma dengan jujur kepada Hakyeon

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau ini?", balas Hakyeon yang setelah itu langsung memasang wajah imut

"Aigoo imutnya..", balas ahjumma

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sanghyuk-ah, kau tidur dikamar mana? Hongbin atau kamarku?", tanya Hakyeon kepada Sanghyuk

"Kalau kamarku, disamping ruang makan. Dan kamar Hongbin dilantai atas.", tambah Hakyeon sebelum Sanghyuk membalas perkataannya

"Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu, saya dikamar Hongbin saja.", balas Sanghyuk memilih

"Ah begitu ya, tapi ambil dulu snack-mu. Oh iya, tteokbokki-nya untuk kau saja. Kalau kau ingin memakannya langsung, didapur ada microwave.", ucap Hakyeon menjelaskan dengan cukup panjang sambil menyerahkan kantongan yang berisi banyak makanan snack ke Sanghyuk

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya ke atas dulu. Semoga bermimpi indah hyung.", balas Sanghyuk sambil mengambil beberapa snack dan langsung berjalan kelantai dua

"OK.. Jalja!", ucap Hakyeon

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiba didalam kamar hyungnya, Sanghyuk meletakkan tasnya dan makanan snack yang ia bawa ke atas kasur.

_Girl you're my beautiful my lady~_

Tiba-tiba Sanghyuk mendengar suara dari kamar didepannya. Yaitu kamar Wonshik. Seperti lirik lagu. Karena Sanghyuk penasaran, ia pun keluar dari kamar Hongbin dan berjalan pelan ke kamar Wonshik yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat. Kemudian, Sanghyuk mengintip dari pintu. Ternyata, Wonshik tertidur dengan posisi terbungkuk yang menghadap ke arah komputer.

_What U Waiting For~_

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Wonshik berbunyi disebelah telinganya. Mendengar itu, Sanghyuk langsung bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat oleh Wonshik. Begitu mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, Wonshik langsung mendadak bangun dan mengangkat penggilan itu dengan malas.

"Yeoboseyo?", sahut Wonshik dengan mata yang tertutup tetapi tidak tidur

"Pesanan anda sudah datang.", ucap orang yang menelpon

"Terima kasih. Tolong letakkan dikotak depan jendela kamar pada lantai pertama. Saya akan melihat dilantai kedua.", balas Wonshik menjelaskan sambil bangkit dan berjalan ke jendela kamarnya

Dimatikan Wonshik telponnya dan melihat keluar dari jendela.

"Permisi!", panggil Wonshik kepada deliverer yang mengantar makanannya

Setelah mendengar panggilan itu, sang deliverer langsung mendekat ke kotak yang Wonshik maksud. Setelah dapat, deliverer itu memasukkan makanan-makanan yang dipesan Wonshik kedalam kotak yang tersambung oleh tali panjang.

"Silahkan ditarik!.", ucap sang deliverer memberitahu Wonshik

Mendengar perintah itu, Wonshik langsung melarik kuat kotak yang tersambung dengan kamarnya. Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Wonshik melatakkan satu-persatu makanannya. Kemudian, Wonshik melatakkan uang dalam kotak tersebut untuk membayar.

"Permisi! Uangnya ddidalam kotak ini!.", ucap Wonshik sambil menurunkan kotak miliknya ke deliverer

Setelah selesai, Wonshik membiarkan kotaknya terletak dibawah.

"Permisi.", ucap seseorang yang suaranya tidak pernah terdengar oleh telinga Wonshik

Ketika Wonshik berpaling..

"Siapa kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter  
>Jekyll &amp; hyde – Chapter 3 [This is Me]<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 [This Is Me]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, Hakyeon dengan terlarut dalam mimpinya. Tiba-tiba, ada bayangan yang lewat di jendela kamar Hakyeon. Walaupun mata tertutup, Hakyeon merasakan itu. Mengetahui hal itu, Hakyeon perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan terbangun. Bayangan orang itu berjalan sambil membawa suatu benda yang bertumpuk. Melihat itu, Hakyeon merasa takut.

Lalu, perlahan-lahan Hakyeon melangkahkan kakinya ke jedela untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. Memegang ujung jendela, dan

"Siapa itu?!"

"Ah! Kau membuatku terkejut.", ucap orang itu yang ternyata deliverer terhadap perkataan Hakyeon

"Apakah kau pencuri?", tanya Hakyeon kepada sang deliverer

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengantar pesana.", jawab deliverer

"Apa?", ucap Hakyeon menjadi kesal

"Barbeque, sashimi (sejenis makanan jepang), yangnyeom tongdak (ayam goreng), pizza, ramyeon,..", ucap Hakyeon melihat tumpukan makanan yang dipesan oleh penginap dilantai dua tersebut

"Huft, bagaimana laki-laki itu memakan makanan sebanyak ini dengan sendirinya?.. Aish aku benar-benar terbangun sudah..", ucap Hakyeon sangat kesal dan hampir marah

"Permisi, Silahkan anda tarik.", ucap sang deliverer kepada yang memesan

Mendengar itu, pemesan langsung menarik tanpa takut salah satu dari makanannya terjatuh. Melihat itu, Hakyeon hanya memasang wajah kesal sambil terus menghela napasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Wonshik menerima pesanannya,

"Permisi.", ucap seseorang dari belakang dengan suara yang tidak pernah terdengar oleh Wonshik sendiri

Ketika Wonshik berpaling..

"Siapa kau?"

Dan ternyata, seseorang itu adalah Sanghyuk. Ia diam-diam masuk ke kamar Wonshik ketika Wonshik sedang mengambil pesanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sanghyuk-ah!", panggil Hakyeon sambil naik kelantai dua setelah matahari sudah terbit

"Sanghyuk-ah!", panggil Hakyeon lagi

Sambil memanggil nama Sanghyuk, Hakyeon mendekat ke kamar Hongbin dan membukanya.

"Han Sanghyuk!", panggil Hakyeon kepada Sanghyuk yang ternyata masih tertidur dikasur milik Hongbin itu

"Aish! Menganggu saja..", ucap Sanghyuk informal menjawab panggilkan Hakyeon

"Apa? Kepa akau berbicara banmal (informal)?", balas Hakyeon sambil menjitak kepala Sanghyuk yang membuat Sanghyuk langsung terduduk

"Arassoyo..", ucap Sanghyuk yang masih mengantuk

"Ku masih untung ini hari minggu. Kalau hari senin, kau sudah ku seret ke kamar mandi. Cepatlah mandi!", ucap Hakyeon sambil keluar dari kamar Hongbin yang ditempati Sanghyuk itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyelesaikan perintah Hakyeon, Sanghyuk kembali ke kamar hyung nya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Website Hongbin hyung..", ucap Sanghyuk sambil menekan tombol huruf untuk menuju ke alamat website-nya Hongbin

"Coba kita lihat.. Whoa, banyak sekali foto-foto yang Hongbin hyung ambil.", ucap Sanghyuk sambil menggeser layar kebawah untuk melihat foto yang lainnya

Ketika Sanghyuk melihat-lihat foto-foto yang Hongbin ambil, tiba-tiba saja Hongbin menelponnya. Melihat itu, Sanghyuk langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sanghyuk-ah!", panggil Hongbin yang berada diseberang sana

"Hongbin hyung. Hyung sudah ada dibandara ya?", tanya Sanghyuk langsung

"Di bandara Incheon. Apa kau dirumah?", tanya Hongbin kepada adiknya

"Tidak. Saya dikamar kontrakan hyung.", jawab Sanghyuk dengan jujur

"Eh? Kenapa kau ada disitu? Ah..", balas Hongbin yang sudah langsung tau alasan Sanghyuk

"Hehehe hyung tau kan.. Oh iya, apakah hyung naik taksi?", tanya Sanghyuk

"Iya. Hyung ingin ke gedung agensi dulu.", jawab Hongbin

"Ah begitu ya. Oh iya, malam ini ada acara makan bersama. Kata sajangnim, ada orang baru yang masuk. Jadi kita perlu menyambutnya hyung.", uca Sanghyuk memberitahu

"Oh, iyakah? Siapa itu?", tanya Hongbin langsung penasaran

"Tidak tau. Jadi, sebaiknya hyung kesini saja dulu. Ahjumma kan juga ingin melihat hyung. Apalagi Hakyeon hyung.", jawab Sanghyuk

"OK baiklah. Hyung kesana ya.", pamit Hongbin langsung menutup telponnya

"Ne. Hati-hati dijalan hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Lee Hongbin. Namja yang sangat tampan dan memiliki senyum yang begitu manis. Seorang photographer yang baru saja berjelajah di Milan sekitar 1 minggu lamanya dan kembali lagi ke Korea Selatan. Ia menjadi seorang photographer, hanyalah dari sebuuah hobby biasa. Hongbin sangat menyukai pemandangan-pemandangan yang segar dilihat oleh mata.

Dan sekarang, Hongbin mendarat dari Milan ke Korea Selatan. Membawa koper coklat, ia berjalan keluar bandara untuk menunggu taksi. Setelah dapat, Hongbin masuk dan menuju rumah kontrakan dahulu untuk memberitahu kedatangannya kembali ke Korea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah mulai menghilangkan sinarnya dari luasnya dunia. Sesuai dengan janji, Wonshik harus datang ke gedung agensi atas panggilan kemarin malam. Tak lama duduk dikursi taksi, Wonshik sudah sampai didepan gedung agensi. Setelah keluar dari taksi, ia melihat seorang wanita yang begitu stylish dimata Wonshik. Lalu, Wonshik memutuskan untuk mendekati wanita itu.

"Permisi.", sapa Wonshik kepada wanita itu

"Eh?", jawab wanita itu

"Apakah, anda yang menelpon saya kemarin?", tanya Wonshik memastikan terlebih dulu

"Oh iya. Kau Kim Wonshik ya?", tanya wanita itu juga

"Iya. Annyeonghaseyo.", sapa Wonshik sambil membungkuk

"Senang berkenalan dengan kau. Sekarang, ikut aku dulu ke ruang sajangnim.", ajak wanita itu kepada Wonshik

Mendengar itu, Wonshik langsung menurut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hongbin baru saja sampai didepan rumah kontrakan setelah berlama-lama dimall untuk membeli barang yang dijadikan oleh-oleh.

"Ahjumma!", panggil Hongbin kepada ahjumma

"Hmm? Apa tidak ada orang?", ucap Hongbin sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang televisi

"Hakyeon hyung! Sanghyuk-ah!", panggil Hongbin kepada yang lain

Sanghyuk dan Hakyeon sedang berada dikamar Hongbin. Mereka berdua sedang asyik mengotak-atik ponsel masing-masing. Terlebih sambil mendengarkan lagu.

"Hakyeon hyung! Sanghyuk-ah!"

Mendengar panggilan itu, Sanghyuk dan Hakyeon langsung bertatap.

"Siapa itu hyung?", tanya Sanghyuk membuka mulutnya

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sanghyuk, Hakyeon langsung meloncat dari kasur Hongbin dan berlari kecil menuju lantai bawah. Melihat itu, Sanghyuk langsung mengikuti Hakyeon.

"Hyung, tampaknya itu suara Hongbin hyung..", ucap Sanghyuk memberitahu Hakyeon ketika menuruni tangga

Setelah menuruni tangga dan tiba dilantai bawah..

"Oh, Hongbin-ah!", ucap Hakyeon begitu keras ketika melihat Hongbin datang sambil berlari dan memeluk Hongbin

"Hyung!", panggil Sanghyuk kepada Hongbin yang juga ikut memeluk Hongbin layaknya Hakyeon

"Tch, sebegitunya kalian berdua merindukanku..", ucap Hongbin sambil tertawa kecil kepada Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk

Mendengar balasan dari Hongbin, Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk langsung melepas pelukannya dan Hakyeon tertawa.

"Ya, kan kau tau itu hehehe.", ucap Hakyeon sambil merangkul Hongbin

"Whoa hyung. Kau bawa apa aja? Banyak sekali.", ucap Sanghyuk ketika melihat kedua tangan Hongbin yang penuh dengan bawaan

"Ya, hyung dan Sanghyuk kan tau. Sebagai oleh-oleh hehehe..", ucap Hongbin sedikit bercanda kepada Hakyeon dan adiknya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wonshik-ssi. Aku mendengar lagu dan musik buatanmu, sangat menarik dan liriknya pun sangat berbeda. Jadi aku putuskan kau menjadi rapper di agensi ini.", ucap sajangnim kepada Wonshik yang ada dihadapannya

"Gamsahamnida.", balas Wonshik sangat senang

"Malam ini, aku akan mengadakan pesta untukmu. Ini adalah sebuah kebiasaan di agensi ini.", ucap sajangnim kepada Wonshik memberitahu

"Menyambut orang baru?", tanya Wonshik menebak

"Iya. Ini.", jawab sajangnim sambil memberikan sesuatu kepada Wonshik

"Alamat rumah. Malam ini, jam 20.00 tepat, jangan sampai kau terlambat.", ucap sajangnim menjelaskan dengan rinci

"Ne.", jawab Wonshik mengerti

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam 16.00 

Wonshik baru sampai dirumah kontrakan dan langsung berjalan secepat mungkin menuju kamarnya. Ketika ia menaiki tangga, Wonshik berpapasan dengan Hongbin yang lagi menuruni anak tangga. Berlalu layaknya angin berhembus. Tak memperdulikan yang lain, Wonshik dan Hongbin fokus ke urusannya masing-masing. Setiba didalam kamar dan mengunci pintu, Wonshik langsung duduk didepan komputernya. Memeriksa barang-barang diatas mejanya kalau saja ada yang hilang.

Ternyata, ada satu benda yang hilang.

"Huh? Dimana cincin keberuntunganku?", ucap Wonshik menjadi panik sendiri

"Aku tidak memakainya kan?", ucap Wonshik bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

"Aish dimana letaknya ya..", ucap Wonshik sambil mencari-cari cincinnya tersebut

Karena tak mendapatkannya dikamarnya sendiri, kemudian Wonshik turun ke lantai bawah

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hongbin yang sudah sampai dilantai pertama, kemudian ia melepaskan cincinnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan. Begitupun dengan jaket yang ia pakai. Karena ia ingin ke kamar mandi.

Begitu Wonshik sudah tiba dilantai bawah, Hongbin sudah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan langsung saja Wonshik mencari cincin keberuntungannya. Tiba-tiba, ia menemukan sesuatu diatas meja makan yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Ah ini dia..", ucapnya yang telah menemukan cincinnya yang berbentuk petir atau listrik itu

"Kenapa ada disitu ya..", ucap Wonshik menjadi bingung

Setelah menemukan cincinnya, Wonshik kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika Wonshik sudah tidak ada dilantai pertama, Hongbin sudah selesai dari kamar mandi. Ia langsung saja berjalan menuju meja makan. Mengambil jaketnya.

"Huh? Kemana cincinku?", ucap Hongbin tidak menemukan cincinnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja makan itu

"Apakah ada yang mengambilnya?", ucap Hongbin yang terdengar seperti menebak

Karena itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga bagi Hongbin, ia langsung merasa panik.

"Hakyeon hyung! Sanghyuk-ah!", panggil Hongbin sambil berlari cepat ke kamarnya yang terdapat Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk

"Apa kalian melihat cincinku?", tanya Hongbin langsung didepan pintu kepada Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hongbin, Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk langsung melatakkan ponselnya. Kemudian, mereka berdua dengan serempak mengangkan tangannya agak tinggi yang menampilkan punggung tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka membalik tangan mereka dan menampilkan telapak tangan mereka berdua. Yang berarti mereka tidak mengambil atau menyimpan cincin milik Hongbin.

Setelah itu, Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk mengambil ponselnya kembali dan asik dengan urusan sendiri. Melihat jawaban dari Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk yang berupa gerakkan itu, Hongbin langsung menghela napasnya.

"Hey! Kau meletakkannya dimana?", ucap Hakyeon bertanya kepada Hongbin

"Diatas meja makan hyung. Tapi, setelah saya keluar dari kamar mandi, cincin itu sudah hilang. Pasti orang disini juga yang mengambilnya.", jawab Hongbin dengan jelas dan padat kepada Hakyeon

"Eeeyy.. Hyung ceroboh sih..", ucap Sanghyuk membalas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sajangnim. Saya sudah sampai didepan rumah anda", ucap Wonshik pada jam 20.00 didepan rumah sajangnim

"..."

"Baiklah", balas Wonshik

Setelah itu, Wonshik berjalan ke arah rumah sajangnim yang cukup besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, emang ada apa sajangnim menyuruh kita datang kerumahnya jam segini?", tanya Hongbin kepada Hakyeon yang sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sajangnim menggunakan taksi

"Katanya ada orang baru diagensi", jawab Hakyeon kepada Hongbin

"Ah, apa kategorinya?", tanya Hongbin

"Kau maunya apa?", tanya Hakyeon balik

"Sanghyuk-ah, kau maunya kategori apa?", tanya Hongbin melempar pertanyaan dari Hakyeon ke Sanghyuk

"Rapper?", jawab Sanghyuk

"Geurae. Kita kan belum punya artis dari kategori rapper.", balas Hongbin kepada Hakyeon

"Benarkah?", ucap Hakyeon merasa belum yakin dengan jawaban dari Sanghyuk

Tak lama setelah perckapn terhenti, merek bertiga sudah sampai didepan rumahnya sajangnim. Setelah membayar, mereka pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah sajangnim. Begitu mereka ingin membuka pintu untuk masuk, ada tangan yang terlebih dulu menyentuh pintu yang membuat Hakyeon, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk sempat terkejut. Ternyata tangan itu adalah tangan seorang perempuan.

"Oh Youngji-ssi", ucap Hakyeon ketika melihat perempuan itu

"Annyeonghaseyo noona", sapa Sanghyuk langsung

"Ne. Oh Hongbin oppa, kapan kembali kesini?", tanya perempuan itu ketika melihat Hongbin

"Baru tadi pagi", jawab Hongbin

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hongbin, perempuan itu membalasnya dengan gumaman dan masuk kedalam rumah sajangnim. Begitupun dengan Hakyeon, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Mereka juga ikut masuk kedalam.

Perempuan itu, bernama Heo Youngji. Kelahiran pada tahun 1994. Dia juga termasuk artis diagensi yang sama dengan Hongbin dan teman-temannya. Dia masuk dalam kategori penyanyi. Tetapi, banyaknya artis diagensi tersebut, cara tertawanya Youngji sangatlah lucu dan sangat mereka sukai. Karena cara tertawanya itu juga lah, bisa membuat yang lain juga tertawa.

Begitu mereka bertiga masuk kedalam, mereka langsung tercengang ketika menoleh kesamping. Tepatnya ke arah para pelayan yang membawakan berbagai makanan menuju ke meja didekat kolam renang. Mulut mereka menjadi sedikit terbuka karena banyaknya makanan.

"Whoaa~", ucap mereka bertiga secara bersamaan sambil menatap makanan-makanan itu

"Hakyeon hyung!", panggil seseorang yang tidak asing ditelinga Hakyeon yang membuatnya berhenti tercengang karena makanan

Begitu ia melihat ke sumber suara, ternyata Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan-ah!", balas panggil Hakyeon sambil menyuruh Jaehwan untuk mendekatinya

Dengan nama asli Lee Jaehwan yang lahir pada tahun 1992, ia juga termasuk artis dengan agensi yang sama di kategori penyanyi. Jaehwan adalah orang yang sangat lucu. Seringkali, ketika ia berbuat lucu, ia tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang ia katakan. Tetapi dibalik kelucuannya itu, suara merdunya tentu saja membuat hati nyaman.

"Ya! Berhentilah tercengang!", ucap Hakyeon sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Hongbin dan Sanghyuk untuk kembali sadar

"Kenapa dengan Hongbin dan Sanghyuk?", tanya Jaehwan menjadi penasaran

"Mereka tercengang karena makanan itu.", jawab Hakyeon dengan sangat jujur yang membuat Hongbin dan Sanghyuk menjadi sedikit malu

"Ah itu ya.. Iya hyung, banyak sekali makanan yang dibawa.", balas Jaehwan

"Oh iya, apa hyung sudah liat orang barunya?", tanya Sanghyuk kepada Jaehwan

"Tidak. Hyung juga penasaran.", jawab Jaehwan dengan perasaan yang sama dengan Sanghyuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"OK! Akan kita mulai pesta penyambutan ini. Tepuk tangan semuanya!", ucap sang sajangnim membuka didepan meja panjang yang diatasnya penuh dengan makanan

Semuanya pun bertepuk tanga. Termasuk Hakyeon dan Hongbin. Dan juga artis lainnya. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang datang dibalik pintu. Orang itu langsung mendekati meja makan dan ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Nah ini dia orangnya. Perkenalkan dirimu dulu.", ucap sajangnim ketika melihat orang yang datang itu

Setelah sajangnim mengatakan itu, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Wonshik imnida."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Wonshik imnida.", ucap Wonshik memperkenal dirinya dan setelah itu duduk disamping Hongbin

"Whoa. Ia ganteng. Lahir tahun berapa?", tanya seorang artis laki-laki yang bernama Jung Jungkyun kepada Wonshik

"1993", jawab Wonshik dengan sopan

"OK! Karena orang yang ditunggu sudah datang yaitu Kim Wonshik. Silahkan disantap hidangannya.", ucap sajangnim memulai

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi gesekan-gesekan garpu dan pisau terhadap piring, memenuhi heningnya ketika pesta dimulai. Semuanya asyik memakan hidangan yang disediakan. Ketika Wonshik sedang makan, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya dengan nada yang rendah.

"Wonshik-ssi. Wonshik-ssi"

Mendengar itu, Wonshik langsung mencari sumber suaranya dengan melihat ke sekitarnya.

"Wonshik-ssi"

Wonshik mendengar lagi panggilan itu. Ternyata, Sanghyuk yang memanggil Wonshik. Begitu Wonshik tau bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Sanghyuk, ia sempat terkejut karena ia berdua pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Wonshik tidak tahu bahwa Sanghyuk juga termasuk artis diagensi yang ia diami. Ketika Wonshik melihat ke sekitarnya lagi, Wonshik tertuju pada seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Warna rambutnya coklat, memakai jaket jeans,..", ucap Wosnhik dalam hati mengingat ciri-ciri orang tersebut

"Bukannya ia orang yang berpapasan denganku ketika aku menaiki tangga itu?", tanya Wonshik kepada dirinya sendiri tentang orang itu

Ternyata, orang itu adalah Hongbin. Wonshik juga tidak tahu akan hal Hongbin juga termasuk artis diagensi yang ia diami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ja! Karena pestanya sudah selesai dan mungkin perut kalian sudah penuh, kalian dipersilahkan untuk kembali. Atau mau berdiam disini sebentar.", ucap sajangnim menutup semuanya

"Gamsahamnida sajangnim!", ucap semuanya dengan serempak kepada sajangnim

Ketika sajangnim ingin meninggalkan ruang kolam renang tersebut, dengan secepat kilat Wonshik menghampirinya.

"Oh sajangnim.", panggil Wonshik

"Apa?", jawab sajangnim

"Bolehkah saya dudk sebentar ditaman belakang rumah anda?", tanya Wonshik dengan sedikit gugup

"Silahkan. Tidak apa-apa kok.", jawab sajangnim dengan senang hati kepada Wonshik

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Wonshik langsung membungkukkan badannya yang berarti tanda terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu Wonshik sampai ditaman belakang, ia langsung duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan. Walaupun malam ini agak dingin, itu tidak menghalangi Wonshik untuk terus memandang bintang-bintang jauh dilangit.

"Oi!", panggil seseorang kepada Wonshik yang membuat Wonshik sendiri sempat terkejut

Begitu melihat orang itu, Wonshik langsung berdiri, membungkuk dan kembali duduk. Begitupun dengan orang tersebut, ia juga ikut duduk disamping kiri Wonshik.

Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan Wonshik. Orang itu memakai jaket jeans dan berambut coklat, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Hongbin.

"Aku Lee Hongbin. Aku juga lahir tahun '93", ucap Hongbin langsung memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Wonshik ketika sudah duduk

"Kim Wonshik.", balas Wonshik juga memperkenalkan dirinya

Ketika mereka berdua bersalaman, Hongbin melihat suatu benda yang membuatnya sempat terkejut. Ternyata itu adalah cincin berbentuk petir yang Wonshik pakai dijari manis tangan kanannya.

"Oh! Cincin ini..", ucap Hongbin sangat terkejut sambil memegang tangan kanan Wonshik

"Kenapa? Ini cincinku.", ucap Wonshik seperti memberitahu

Tanpa permisi, Hongbin langsung melepas cincin itu dari jari manisnya Wonshik. Kemudian melihat sesuatu dicincin tersebut. Ternyata ada tulisan 'Kong' dibelakang cincin tersebut.

"Dimana kau menemukannya? Cincin ini milikku.", tanya Hongbin kepada Wonshik

"Diatas meja makan rumah kontrakanku.", jawab Wonshik dengan santai

"Ah tapi, cincin ini milikku. Lihat ini.", ucap Wonshik langsung merebut cincinnya dari tangan Hongbin dan langsung menampilkan tulisan 'Ravi' yang juga terletak dibelakang cincin itu

"Eh? Jadi, cincin ini miliki kita berdua. Ah ini tidak mungkin terjadi..", ucap Hongbin sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada cincinnya

"Apa itu?! Cincin ini milikku", balas Ravi bersikeras kepada Hongbin dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi

"Hongbin-ah!", panggil seseorang kepada Hongbin yang suaranya mulai mendekati

Mendengar panggilan itu, Ravi dan Hongbin yang berebut cincin berbentuk listrik itu, terhenti seketika.

"Ah kau disini ternyata.. Jaehwan ing—", ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Hakyeon kepada Hongbin

Ketika mengucapkan itu, Hakyeon melihat ke arah dua orang yang saling merebutkan sesuatu. Hongbin dan seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya. Tetapi, ketika Hakyeon mengarahkan matanya kepada orang itu, Hakyeon menjadi terkejut.

"_Apakah itu..", ucap Hakyeon dalam hatinya yang tidak percaya dengan pada yang dilihatnya sekarang ini_

Mereka bertiga terdiam dalam keheningan. Hakyeon sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang didepan matanya adalah orang yang ia sukai selama ini. Yaitu Wonshik. Sedangkan Wonshik, ia juga menatap Hakyeon. Ia menjadi teringat akan kejadian dimana ia ketika mengambil kotak makanan, ia melihat seseorang yang wajahnya penuh dengan busa dari facial foem. Itu adalah Hakyeon. Dan sedangkan Hongbin, ia juga menatap Hakyeon layaknya Wonshik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter  
>Jekyll &amp; hyde - Chapter 4 [Jekyll]<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 [Jekyll]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, ini tidak mungkin!", ucap Hongbin kepada Hakyeon dikamarnya dengan perasaan yang ingin marah

"Tapi, terakhir kau meletakkannya dimana?", tanya Hakyeon

"Diatas meja makan. Tapi setelah saya keluar dari kamar mandi, cincin itu sudah tidak ada. Saya yakin kalau orang itu –Wonshik- yang mengambilnya.", jawab Hongbin yang sudah disertai dengan penjelasannya

"Bisa jadi.. Tapi, kalau ada dua nama dibelakang cincin itu, berarti itu milik kalian berdua.", ucap Hakyeon menurutnya sendiri

"Eeeyy, itu tidak akan terjadi.", balas Hongbin yang sudah kesal dengan perdebatan cincin tersebut

Tak lama setelah percakapan selesai, tiba-tiba saja Hongbin langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan dengan hentakan kaki yang cukup keras menuju kamar Wonshik karena kesal.

"Hongbin-ah, kau mau kemana?", tanya Hakyeon langsung

"Ya!", teriak Hongbin kepada Wonshik didepan pintu

"Kembalikan cincinku!", tambah Hongbin sambil membuka pintu yang ternyata terkunci

"Hongbin-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Hakyeon sambil mendekati Hongbin

"Aku ingin mengambil kembali cincinku!", jawab Hongbin kepada Hakyeon tanpa memikirkan cara bicaranya

"Hey! Kenapa kau bicara banmal –informal- kepadaku?", balas Hakyeon menyadarkan Hongbin yang sudah kehabisan rasa sabar

"Ah mianhaeyo.. Tapi hyung, cincin itu sangat berharga. Hyung tau kan?", ucap Hongbin menjadi sangat panik

"Aku tau kok.. tapi, sekarang ia dimana?", balas Hakyeon

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"2A, 2A.. Dimana ruang 2A?", ucap Wonshik sambil melewati beberapa ruangan yang dipakai untuk dancer

Setelah berjalan melewati banyak ruangan, akhirnya Wonshik menemukan ruangannya sendiri. Wonshik sangat lega bisa menemukan ruangan yang khusus dibuat untuk dirinya sendiri. Ternyata ruangan Wonshik, bersebelahan dengan ruangan dance-nya Hakyeon dan berseberangan dengan ruangan galeri yang penuh dengan buku-buku berisikan banyak gambar dari photographer maupun painter.

Begitu Wonshik ingin masuk ke ruanganya, tiba-tiba seseorang dibelakang Wonshik langsung menutup mulut Wonshik dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Wonshik. Wonshik sangatlah terkejut. Diseretnya Wonshik ke ruangan galeri yang tepat berseberangan dengan ruangannya Wonshik dan menutup pintu.

Wonshik menjadi sangat takut. Mulutnya yang tidak bisa berbicara lagi serta tangannya yang sudah digenggam erat oleh orang tersebut, Wonshik tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Diruangan galeri tersebut, hanyalah ada dua orang.

"Apakah, kau memiliki cincin itu?", ucap orang yang menyegap Wonshik itu tepat didepan telinga Wonshik

"Mmmm.. nnggg!", jawab Wonshik yang tidak berarti

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak tau tentang itu?", ucap orang itu berbisik yang membuat Wonshik semakin ketakutan

Ketika orang itu mengatakan perkataan tersebut, ia menyentuh tangan kiri Wonshik dan mencoba melepaskan sesuatu dijari-jari tangan kiri Wonshik. Orang itu langsung membentuk senyuman jahat dibibirnya ketika sudah mengambil sesuatu yang sangat ia incar dari Wonshik. Dan orang tersebut adalah Hongbin.

"Karena aku sudah mengambilnya, kau boleh bebas dari sini", bisik Hongbin ditelinga Wonshik sambil melepas segapannya dan membiarkan Wonshik pergi

Begitu Hongbin melepaskan segapannya, Wonshik langsung berlari keluar dari ruang galeri itu. Ketika ia berbalik, Wonshik melihat Hongbin yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu yang ingin tertutup. Begitu pintu sudah tertutup, Wonshik langsung terduduk lemas dan masih merasa takut. Mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Huuft huft.. Apa itu tadi?", ucap Wonshik merasa bingung

"Ah tapi..", ucap Wonshik langsung melihat ke jari-jari tangannya untuk mengetahui cincin miliknya itu

"Aish.. kenapa ia mengambilnya..", ucap Wonshik merasa takut dan kecewa sendiri

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Assa! Aku mengambilnya..", ucap Hongbin sangat senang karena ia bisa mendapatkan cincinnya kembali

Langsung saja Hongbin memasukkannya ke jari manisnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Sementara Hongbin yang kesenangan, Wonshik masih terduduk lemas. Hakyeon yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan dancenya, tiba-tiba melihat Wonshik yang terduduk layaknya sebuah patung. Melihat itu, Hakyeon langsung berlari menuju Wonshik.

"Wonshik-ssi, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Hakyeon menjadi panik sendiri kepada Wonshik

"Ah saya tidak apa-apa kok..", jawab Wonshik berbohong kepada Hakyeon sambil bangkit dari duduknya

"Benarkah?", ucap Hakyeon memastikan

"Iya.", jawab Wonshik sambil merapikan bajunya dan menatap Hakyeon

Ketika Wonshik melihat wajah Hakyeon, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"_Ia kan yang ditaman kemarin itu.", ucap Wonshik baru ingat dalam hatinya_

"Ah leganya. Namaku Cha Hakyeon. Lahir ditahun 1990,", ucap Hakyeon memperkenal dirinya kepada Wonshik

"Ne. Kim Wonshik imnida.", balas Wonshik

"Kenapa kau terduduk lemas?", tanya Hakyeon penasaran

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok..", balas Wonshik berbohong lagi

"Ah begitu ya.. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti ya.", ucap Hakyeon mengakhiri percakapan

Wonshik membalasnya hanya dengan senyuman. Setelah itu, Wonshik masuk ke ruangannya. Begitu masuk, Wonshik langsung tercengang karena inilah yang ia inginkan semenjak ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang rapper dan pembuat lagu.

Sebuah ruangan yang sedikit besar dengan isi seperti ruang studio. Lengkap dengan ruang rekaman, komputer dan lain sebagainya. Wonshik sangat senang dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Whoa..", ucap Wonshik sambil melihat ke sekitarnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish kenapa aku membiarkannya pergi?", ucap Hakyeon menjadi kesal sendiri diruang latihannya

"Bukannya kau suka sama ia huh?", tanya Hakyeon kepada dirinya sendiri

Setelah mengatakan itu, kemudian Hakyeon duduk bersandar di dinding. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering. Mendengar itu, Hakyeon langsung mengambil dan menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseyo?", jawab Hakyeon

"Hakyeon-ah, lusa nanti, kau ada undangan untuk tampil.", ucap seseorang langsung saja

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba, sajangnim?", tanya Hakyeon

"Kau tampil sajalah. Tapi nanti kau tampilnya dengan seseorang.", jawab sajangnim memberitahu

"Siapa itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari dirumah kontrakan, Wonshik yang sedang duduk dikamarnya, merenungkan sesuatu. Ia teringat akan kejadian dimana seseorang sangat peduli terhadap dirinya. 

"_Wonshik-ssi, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Ah saya tidak apa-apa kok.."_

"_Ah leganya. Namaku Cha Hakyeon. Lahir ditahun 1990,"  
><em> 

Karean memikirkan hal itu, Wonshik jadi terlamun. Semenjak ia berpisah rumah dari kedua orang tuanya, terkadang ia tidak mendapatkan bantuan dari orang lain. Wonshik tidak suka ketika seseorang memberi bantuan kepadanya jika tidak dari hati. Tetapi, ketika Wonshik dibantu oleh Hakyeon, Wonshik merasa bahwa bantuan itu sangatlah dari sepenuh hati.

"Wonshik hyung!"

Panggilan dari luar pintu itu, memecahkan lamunan Wonshik. Sontak, ia langsung membuka pintu.

"Ayo makan.", ajak orang itu yang ternyata Sanghyuk

"Baiklah.", balas Wonsshik sangat singkat

Setelah Wonshik membalas ajakkan dari Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk langsung menuruni tangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hakyeon hyung!", panggil Sanghyuk sambil kembali ke ruang makan

"Apa kau sudah membujuknya?", tanya Hakyeon kepada Sanghyuk

"Membujuk? Saya hanya bertanya. Tidak sulit kok hyung.", jawab Sanghyuk sangat santai sambil duduk dikursinya

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa ia menghindar ketika aku ingin mengajaknya makan malam?", tanya Hakyeon menjadi bingung sendiri

"Karena itu hari pertamanya tinggal disini, mungkin ia masih tidak terbiasa.", jawab ahjumma kepada Hakyeon

"Bisa jadi..", balas Hakyeon sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil tanda mengerti

Tak lama setelah percakapan berakhir, Wonshik datang untuk makan malam bersama.

"Maaf kalau anda menunggu.", ucap Wonshik membungkuk sambil mendekat ke meja makan

Ketika Wonshik menoleh kesamping, ia mendapati seseorang yang memberi bantuan pada siang hari tadi. Yaitu Hakyeon.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau masih tidak terbiasa disini.. Anggap sajalah ini rumahmu sendiri. Ayo kita makan!", ucap ahjumma kepada Wonshik sambil menuntun Wonshik untuk duduk

"Ne.", jawab Sanghyuk dengan senang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh iya.. Hakyeon-ah!", panggil ahjumma saat makan malam berlangsung

"Ne?", balas Hakyeon

"3 minggu yang lalu, kita ada dapat pesanan kan?", tanya ahjumma

"... ah! yang kotak makanan itu ya?", jawab Hakyeon baru ingat setelah mencoba mengingat selama beberapa detik

"Iya. Tapi, itu punya siapa?", tanya ahjumma masih tidak tau

"Itu semua punya Wonshik hyung, ahjumma", ucap Sanghyuk ikut dalam pembicaraan tiba-tiba

"Iya kah? Hey, apa kau memakan semua itu sendirian?", tanya ahjumma langsung bertanya kepada Wonshik

"Ne..", jawab Wonshik menjadi sedikit malu

"Eeeyyy, bagaimana caranya kau makan sebanyak itu..", balas ahjumma tidak percaya

"Wonshik hyung itu, kalau memakan sesuatu dalam jumlah banyak, ia akan menghabiskan dengan sendirinya. Ddak! Langsung tersapu semua!.Kuah makanan Samgyetang saja, juga ia habis ahjumma.", ucap Sanghyuk memberitahu tanpa tidak tau disekitarnya

"Heol! Apa yang kau lakukan.. tapi, kenapa kau tidak terlihat gemuk?", tanya ahjumma begitu terkejut dengan informasi dari Sanghyuk kepada Wonshik

"Setiap hari, saya olahraga.", jawab Wonshik sangat singkat

"Ah begitukah..", balas ahjumma baru tau

"Ya Sanghyuk-ah!", panggil Hakyeon tiba-tiba

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau membocorkan tentang itu huh! Ia jadi malu..", ucap Hakyeon seperti memarahi Sanghyuk

"Eeeyy hyung.. yang tau tentang itukan, hanya 3 orang dari kita.", balas Sanghyuk menjadi kesal sendiri

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besok hari.. 

Wonshik sedang mendengarkan melodi lagu yang ia ingin buat menjadi sebuah instrument. Berbagai musik ia dengarkan.

"Hmm, ini bagus..", ucap Wonshik sehabis mendengarkan musik dari petikan gitar

Wonshik dipinta oleh sajangnim membuat sebuah lagu dan sebuah instrument untuk penampilan besok hari. Wonshik sudah merasa sangat senang ketika diberikan tugas seperti itu. Tapi, Wonshik masih tidak tau untuk penampilan siapa lagu dan instrument yang ia buat ini.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar begitu keras ditelinga Wonshik yang sampai membuatnya terkejut.

"Masuk!", jawab Wonshik kepada orang yang mengetuk pintu

Tak lama kemudian, orang tersebut berjalan mendekati Wonshik yang sedang bertatap dengan komputer didepannya.

"Apakah kau sudah membuatnya?", tanya orang tersebut kepada Wonshik

"Ah belum sunbaenim..", jawab Wonshik langsung berdiri dari kursinya

"Jangan panggil aku sunbaenim. Panggil hyung saja.", balas orang tersebut

"Namaku Lee Jaehwan. Aku masuk dalam kategori penyanyi.", ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jaehwan kepada Wonshik

"Kim Wonshik imnida.", balas Wonshik sambil menjabat tangan Jaehwan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lagu tentang cinta?", tanya Jaehwan baru mengetahui konsep lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan besok

"Ne. Judulnya 'Cheongchuni apa (Youth is Painful)'.", jawab Wonshik menjelaskan

"Ceritanya bagaimana?", tanya Jaehwan penasaran

"Ceritanya adalah seorang perempuan dan laki-laki yang merasakan cinta pertamanya. Tapi, ketika mereka berdua sudah menjadi sebuah pasangan, sang laki-laki menyanyikan lagu tentang cinta untuk pertama kalinya kepada sang perempuan. Tetapi, setelah itu, dia pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan pasangannya.", jelas Wonshik sangat detail

"Ah begitu ya..", balas Jaehwan sambil mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti

"Tapi, instrument dilagu ini, bedakan sama instrument yang kedua?", tanya Jaehwan bingung

"Ne.", jawab Wonshik

"Tapi, aku penasaran.. Kenapa kau memilih nama 'Ravi' sebagai nama panggungmu?", tanya Jaehwan penasaran

"Ah itu.. menurut saya, 'Ravi' itu nama yang keren. Tapi, kenapa nama panggung hyung 'Ken'?", jawab dan tanya Wonshik balik

"Ah mungkin itu karena hyung mirip barbie yang laki-laki itu.", jawab Jaehwan sedikit ragu-ragu

"Apa karena hidung hyung yang besar?", tanya Wonshik mengira-ngira

"Hey!", ucap Jaehwan sedikit membentak

"Ah Mianhaeyo..", balas Wonshik

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Naege cheoeum sarang norae bureuge han neon  
>nal tteonatgo.<br>Cheoeumro ibyeol norae deutge mandeun neo, neon  
>seulpeun gasacheoreom nareul maemdora"<em>

"Ohh~~.. Merdu sekali hyung!", ucap Wonshik sehabis mendengarkan Jaehwan bernyanyi didepannya yang terhalang kaca

"Apakah kita perlu mendengarkannya terlebih dulu?", tanya Jaehwan kepada Wonshik diruang rekaman

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah kau masukkan lagu dan instrument itu ke flashdisk ini?", tanya Jaehwan sambil mengeluarkan flashdisk berwarna biru muda dari kantong celananya

"OK.", jawab Wonshik dengan cepat

"Tapi, untuk apa hyung?", tanya Wonshik penasaran

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok.. Aku hanya ingin mendengarkannya saja.", jawab Jaehwan yang sebenarnya tidak benar

Akhirnya Wonshik sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh sajangnim. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya dari luasnya dunia. Baru mengetahui bahwa sekarang sudah sore, Wonshik langsung mengambil jaket dan topinya, kemudian pergi menuju rumah kontrakan. Ketika Wonshik masih berada didepan pintu, Wonshik teringat sesuatu.

"_Kau perlu menunggu disini sampai malam.", ucap sajangnim memberi pesan penting_

"Aish aku lupa.. Apa yang ku lakukan ya?", ucap Wonshik kesal dengan dirinya sendiri

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan Wonshik terdengar sangat sunyi. Tidak ada suara apapun. Meja komputer Wonshik yang awalnya berantakan, menjadi rapi dan bersih. Wonshik yang terdudk dikursinya, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ternyata, Wonshik tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Karena Wonshik terlalu bersandar pada kursi, itu menyebabkan tubuhnya langsung terjatuh ke belakang.

Brukk!

Begitu ia terjatuh, Wonshik langsung terbangun dengan posisi yang terbaring.

"Aish jatuh lagi.. Arh pinggangku..", ucap Wonshik berkata-kata dengan jiwa yang belum sepenuhnya hidup

"Tapi, sekarang sudah jam berapa?", tanya Wonshik sambil bangun untuk duduk dan mengambil ponselnay diatas meja komputer

Ponsel Wonshik telah menujukkan jam 22.36.

"Aish kenapa sajangnim belum datang juga..", ucap Wonshik kesal sambil bangkit berdiri dan merapikan bajunya

Walaupun masih setengah sadar, kemudian Wonshik mengambil ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah kontrakan. Setelah ia menutup pintu dengan jaket yang tergantung ditangannya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah lagu diruangan sebelah yang sangat tidak asing ditelinganya. Yaitu bunyi petikan gitar.

Karena penasaran, Wonshik mendekati ruangan dance disebelah ruangannya itu dan menengok siapa didalamnya. Orang yang dilihat Wonshik juga tidak asing dimatanya.

"_Itukan yang membantuku kemarin dan juga yang ikut makan malam itu.", ucap Wonshik dalam hatinya untuk mengingat_

"Cha Hakyeon?", ucap Wonshik dengan nada suara beratnya

"Apakah ia yang akan tampil besok dengan lagu instrument-ku?"

Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan langsung melekat dikepala Wonshik ketika melihat Hakyeon didalam ruangan yang sedang menari dengan diiringi oleh lagu instrument buatan Wonshik. Dengan berani, Wonshik membuka pintu ruangan dance Hakyeon untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Permisi!", ucap Wonshik

Mendengar itu, Hakyeon yang sedang dance, langsung berjalan santai ke mesin pemutar lagu dan mematikannya.

"Ada apa ya, Wonshik-ssi?", tanya Hakyeon dengan menyebut nama Wonshik sambil mendekat

"Apakah anda tidak pulang? Ini sudah larut.", balas Wonshik bertanya kepada Hakyeon

"Ah aku masih ada kerjaan. Tapi, apakah kau ingin berangkat pulang?", tanya Hakyeon balik

"Ne. Jadi saya pulang duluan dulu.", jawab Wonshik sambil menutup pintu

"Eh tunggu!", ucap Hakyeon yang membuat Wonshik berhenti menutup pintu

"Bisakah kau temani aku?", tanya Hakyeon tiba-tiba

"Ah baiklah.", jawab Wonshik langsung bergerak masuk ke ruangan dance-nya Hakyeon yang masih terang-menerang

"Kau duduklah dulu.", pinta Hakyeon menutup pintu dan langsung menyalakan musik kembali

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wonshik yang duduk dipinggiran ruangan, sedang mengotak-atik laptopnya. Tiba-tiba alarm ponsel Wonshik berbunyi yang menandakan jam sudah berubah ke angka 12 malam atau tengah malam. Begitu Wonshik mengetahuinya, kemudian ia menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Hakyeon-ssi! Ayo pulang.", ajak Wonshik kepada Hakyeon

"Oh! Hakyeon-ssi!", ucap Wonshik sangat terkejut ketika melihat Hakyeon yang tergeletak dilantai

Dengan sigap, Wonshik langsung berlari ke arah Hakyeon dan berlutut sebelah kaki disampingnya.

"Hakyeon-ssi! Hakyeon-ssi!", panggil Wonshik sangat panik terhadap Hakyeon sambil mencoba membangunkannya

"Ah bagaimana ini..", ucap Wonshik yang kemudian menempelkan telinganya ke dada Hakyeon untuk memeriksa detak jantungnya

"Oh! suhu badannya sangat panas..", ucap Wonshik langsung mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Hakyeon

"Aish harinya lagi hujan.. Bagaimana aku membawanya?", kata Wonshik semakin panik

Hanya ada satu cara dikepala Wonshik untuk membawa Hakyeon ke rumah kontrakan. Dan itupun, Wonshik tidak yakin ia bisa melakukannya dengan tepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besok hari.. 

Cahaya matahari mulai menerangi besarnya alam semesta beserta isinya yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dihitung oleh jari. Cahanya tersebut menembus kaca bening pada jendela dikamar Hakyeon. Hakyeon masih berjelajah didalam alam mimpinya. Tiba-tiba bunyi dering alarm ponsel Hakyeon berbunyi yang tentu saja membuat Hakyeon terbangun.

"_Nae malkkeut mada bae eo itneun neo yeah"_

Dengan jiwa yang masih belum sebepuhnya kembali, Hakyeon mencoba merahi ponselnya dan mematikan alarm. Hakyeon masih malas untuk bangun, lalu ia putuskan untuk duduk sementara sebelum ia pergi mandi.

"Kenapa aku disini?", ucap Hakyeon yang baru sadar sambil mengelu-elus leher panjangnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arrhh.. kenapa panas sekali.."

"Hari ini tampil.. ah bagaimana ini.."

Setelah Wonshik mengatakan kalimat yang membuatnya bingung tersebut, kemudian ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengambil handuk untuk pergi mandi.

"Haatch!", Wonshik bersin dalam langkahnya

"Aish aku tidak boleh sakit hari ini..", ucap Wonshik yakin

Begitu Wonshik menuruni tangga dan sampai di lantai pertama, ia langsung melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi. Tepat Wonshik menutup pintu, Hakyeon baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan matanya menjadi sipit karena cerahnya cahaya matahari, kemudian ia merenggangkan tubuhnya. Setelah merenggangkan tubuhnya, kemudian Hakyeon berjalan dengan malasnya ke arah kamar mandi. Dan langsung membuka pintu.

Tapi, pintunya terkunci.

"Hey! Siapa didalam?", ucap Hakyeon cukup keras supaya orang yang dialam kamar mandi tersebut mendengar perkataannya

Wonshik yang sedang mencuci rambutnya tanpa sehelai benang ditubuhnya, mndengar perkatakaan itu.

"Aku (formal)", balas Wonshik kepada orang yang memanggilnya

"Eh? Kim Wonshik?", ucap Hakyeon langsung mengenal suara Wonshik dari luar

"Lalu kenapa?", tanya Wonshik berusaha menjawab

"Hey! Aku ingin mandi. Kenapa kau yang mandi huh?", tanya Hakyeon berbicara seperti orang yang mabuk tetapi sebenarnya masih mengantuk

"Anda yang lambat!", jawab Wonshik

"Aish anak ini.. Cepatlah!", ucap Hakyeon dengan nada yang semakin keras

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar ketika Wonshik sedang mengeringkan badannya yang masih tidak mengenakan pakaian.

"Siapa itu?", tanya Wonshik dari dalam kamar

"Aku!", jawab pengetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah Hakyeon

"Oh tunggu sebentar!", balas Wonshik memberi perintah

**.**

**.**

10 menit kemudian..

"Hey! Kim Wonshik!", panggil Hakyeon yang sudah mulai kehabisan rasa sabar

"Tunggu sebentar!", balas Wonshik untuk kesekian kalinya kepada Hakyeon

"Aish! Dimana bajuku?!", ucap Wonshik yang sungguh tidak tau dimana letak bajunya

"Apakah lagi dicuci?", ucap Wonshik semakin panik

"Oh!"

Ia baru ingat bahwa bajunya sedang di laundry dan masih dikeringkan di balkon lantai dua.

"Ah aku lupa mengambilnya! Aish bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku mengambilnya?", banyak pertanyaan yang diucapkan Wonshik ketika mengingat hal tersebut

"Hakyeon-ssi!", panggil Wonshik mengambil langkah pertama untuk bisa mengambil baju-bajunya dibalkon

"Apa?!", balas Hakyeon dengan keras dan nyaring

"Bisakah anda menutup mata?", tanya Wonshik melanjutkan rencananya

"Untuk apa?!", tanya Hakyeon

"Ah tutup sajalah matamu!", jawab Wonshik sedikit bersikares

"Baiklah!", balas Hakyeon menyerah dan tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Wonshik ketika ia menutup matanya

Kemudian, Wonshik melanjurkan rencananya. Ia buka sedikit pintu kamarnya dan melihat Hakyeon yang sedang menutup rapat matanya. Dengan keberanian dan rasa gugup, Wonshik berusaha untuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah yang pelan supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Hakyeon untuk bisa mengambil bajunya.

Dengan mengenakan handuk yang menutupi setengah badannya dan celana hitam trainee yang ia pakai, Wonshik terus berjalan pelan ke arah balkon. Ketika Wonshik sudah sampai dibalkon, dengan secepat kilat ia langsung mengambil baju-bajunya yang tentu saja sudah kering dan siap untuk dipakai. Setelah Wonshik mengambil semua bajunya, kemudian Wonshik memutuskan untuk mengenakan kaos hitamnya untuk menutupi badannya. Wonshik memang tidak suka pamer badan sixpack-nya.

Setelah selesai menjalankan rencananya, ketika ia berjalan kembali ke kamar, tiba-tiba Hakyeon tidak ada didepan kamarnya. Wonshik menjadi bingung sendiri.

"_Apakah ia ada didalam?", tebak Wonshik berkata di hatinya_

Ketika Wonshik masuk ke kamarnya, tidak ada siapapun yang ia lihat. Bahkan ia membuka lemari bajunya atau benda yang bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi pun, Hakyeon juga tidak ada. Ternyata, Hakyeon berada dilantai tangga yang cukup tidak terlihat dari lantai dua. Ia berdiri didepan dinding dengan napas yang tidak teratur.

"_Apa yang ku lihat? Kenapa mataku seperti ini?", ucap Hakyeon menjadi panik sendiri dalam hatinya_

**.**

**.**

10 menit yang lalu..

Ketika Wonshik menyuruh Hakyeon untuk menutup matanya, Hakyeon menurut dengan mudah. Ketika Hakyeon menurup matanya dan Wonshik keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya dibalkon, mata Hakyeon terasa panas dan ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Dan tidak sengaja, ia jauhkan jarak tangannya dengan matanya untuk mengusap-usap matanya supaya tidak perih. Setelah itu, Hakyeon menengok ke kamar Wonshik.

"Ia tidak ada disini..", ucap Hakyeon

Karena orang yang ia cari tidak ada dikamar, kemudian hakyeon menengok ke arah balkon. Dan ia dapati Wonshik yang masih telanjang dada. Begitu mata Hakyeon melihat itu, ia langsung lari menurun tangga pertama dan berhenti dilantai tangga.

**.**

**.**

Sore hari..

Dihari seperti, tanda-tanda stage akan dimulai. Hakyeon, Wonshik dan Jaehwan sedang di ruang tunggu untuk make-up.

"20 menit lagi!", ucap asisten sajangnim dari luar ruangan hanya dengan menengok

"Wonshik-ah, kau tampah pucat hari ini..", ucap stylist noona yang sedang mengubah wajah Wonshik dengan berbagai alat make-up

"Benar kah? Saya hanya sedikit flu..", jawab Wonshik jujur

"Apakah kemarin kau pulang lambat dari studio?", tanya stylist noona lagi

"Ne. Haatch!", jawab Wonshik yang kemudian ditambah dengan bersin-nya

"Minumlah air putih sebanyak mungkin.", konsul stylist noona kepada Wonshik

"Baiklah", balas Wonshik

5 menit berlalu..

Banyak sekali artis laki-laki maupun perempuan yang akan tampil di stage Jellyfish showcase ini. Dan banyak juga penonton atau fans yang akan memenuhi kursi-kursi kosong dalam waktu yang singkat. Ketika Hakyeon sudah selesai ber-make-up, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Taekwoon-ah,", panggil Hakyeon kepada seseorang didepannya yang sedang duduk

"Panggil aku kalau kalian sudah bersiap-siap.", ucap Hakyeon kepada seseorang yang ia panggil Taekwoon tersebut

Taekwoon tidak menjawab. Tetapi menatap wajah Hakyeon.

"Ah aku hanya berjalan disekitar lorong sini. Ingat itu!", ucap Hakyeon menjawab tatapan Taekwoon sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu

Kemudian Taekwoon mengangguk bertanda mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan siang tadi?", tanya Wonshik kepada hakyeon yang duduk disampingnya

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah membawaku kembali ke rumah. Sampai-sampai kau kena flu.", jawab Hakyeon dengan sangat jujur

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok..", balas Wonshik menjadi sedikit malu

"Tapi, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Hakyeon khawatir dengan Wonshik

"Saya baik-baik saja kok..", jawab Wonshik

Beberapa detik berlalu setelah Wonshik mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba Wonshik memeluk Hakyeon. Mengalami hal tersebut, tentu saja Hakyeon langsung terkejut..

"Hyung tidak perlu khawatir. Aku suka sama hyung..", ucap Wonshik yang membuat telinga Hakyeon menjadi panas sendiri

"Dance-nya hyung sangat bagus. Saya suka..", tambah Wonshik lagi yang membuat Hakyeon menjadi malu-malu

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Wonshik, membuat Hakyeon mengeluarkan air mata dalam pelukan. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak mendengar hal tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next chapter..  
>Jekyll &amp; hyde – Chapter 5 [Among Us]<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Jekyll & hyde – Chapter 5 [Among Us]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang dingin ini, Wonshik sedang duduk diayunan yang terlihat seperti tempat duduk dihalam rumah kontrakan. Memikirkan sesuatu sampai ia terlamun dengan sendirinya.

"Ravi hyung!", panggil seseorang kepada Wonshik dengan menyebut nama yang berbeda

"Eoh! Hyuk-ah..", balas Wonshik berhenti melamun

"Apa yang hyung lakukan? Diluarkan dingin.", tanya Sanghyuk sambil duduk disamping Wonshik

"Ah hanya saja.. Tapi, kenapa kau juga keluar?", tanya balik Wonshik

"Saya hanya ingin keluar saja..", jawab Sanghyuk

"Hyung!", panggil Sanghyuk setelah beberapa detik menjadi hening

"Hm?", jawab Wonshik dengan gumaman

"Hakyeon hyung sama hyung itu, benar-benar seperti Jekyll..", ucap Sanghyuk kepada Wonshik

"Eh? Jekyll?", tanya Wonshik tidak mengerti apa yang Sanghyuk ucapkan

"Jekyll itu, seseorang yang merasakan cinta.", jawab Sanghyuk sedikit menjelaskan

"Meraskaan cinta? Kapan aku seperti itu?", tanya Wonshik menjadi bingung

"Kemarin saya melihat hyung berpelukan dengan Hakyeon hyung", jawab Sanghyuk tanpa ragu-ragu

"Eh?", balas Wonshik tidak percaya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback****  
><strong> 

Ketika Sanghyuk sedang duduk diruang tunggu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bosan.

"Taekwoon hyung!", panggil Sanghyuk kepada Taekwoon yang langsung beranjak dari kursi dan langsung keluar ruang tunggu

Mendengar itu, Taekwoon yang sedari tadi cuman terdiam seperti es, sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Sanghyuk.

Ketika Sanghyuk sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar koridor, tiba-tiba ia melihat Hakyeon dan Wonshik yang sedang duduk berdua. Melihat itu, Sanghyuk langsung melangkah balik dan diam-diam melihat mereka berdua.

"Apa yang Hakyeon hyung buat disitu?", ucap Sanghyuk penasaran

Tak lama kemudian, Sanghyuk langsung terkejut apa yang dilihatnya. Ternyata Hakyeon dan Wonshik berpelukan. Melihat itu, Sanghyuk langsung berlari kembali ruang tunggu. 

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish apa yang kau lakukan huh?!", ucap Wonshik langsung kesal dengan Sanghyuk ketika mendengar cerita tersebut

"Ey hyung.. Saya hanya penasaran saja..", balas Sanghyuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Wonshik

"Aku.. memang suka padanya..", ucap Wonshik dengan nada suaranya yang agak berat

"Eh? Suka? Hey hyung.. bangunlah..", balas Sanghyuk dengan ekspresi yang aneh

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang siang. Tidak tertawa waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Sekarang, Wonshik lagi diperjalanan menuju gedung Jellyfish. Sekitar beberapa meter dari gedung tersebut, terdapat sebuah studio tempat pemotretan. Ketika Wonshik melewati tempat studio tersebut, ia melihat 3 buah mobil yang terparkir rapi.

"Kelihatannya ini mobil sajangnim.", ucap Wonshik ketika melihat salah satu dari 3 mobil tersebut

"Apakah sedang ada pemotretan disini?", tanya Wonshik penasaran dan masuk ke dalam studio

Ketika masuk ke studio, Wonshik melihat banyak staff yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan.

"Sajangnim!", panggil Wonshik sambil mendekati

"Oh Ravi-goon!", balas sajangnim baru menyadari keberadaan Wonshik

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?", tanya Wonshik

"Hanya ingin melihat Hongbin yang sedang dalam sesi pemotretan.", jawab sajangnim sambil menunjuk kedepannya yang terdapat Hongbin akan memulai sesi pemotretan

"Hongbin?", ucap Wonshik mencoba mengingat orang tersebut

"_Orang yang mencoba mengambil cincinku dengan cara disegap itu ya..", ucap Wonshik dalam hatinya mengingat Hongbin_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hakyeon-ssi!", panggil Wonshik didepan pintu kamar Hakyeon sambil mengetuk-ngetuk

"Siapa itu?", jawab Hakyeon yang sedang merapikan baju-baju bersihnya

Kemudian, Hakyeon membuka pintu dan ia melihat Wonshik.

"Oh Wonshik-goon.. masuklah", sapa Hakyeon langsung memperbolehkan Wonshik untuk masuk ke kamarnya

Mendengar perintah itu, Wonshik langsung masuk dan duduk dipinggiran kasur Hakyeon. Sesudah Hakyeon memperbolehkan Wonshik untuk masuk, kemudian ia memasukkan baju-baju yang sudah ia lipat kedalam lemarinya.

"Hyung!", panggil Wonshik

"Hmm?", jawab Hakyeon tanpa melihat ke arah Wonshik

"Apa yang ingin hyung bicaran 2 hari lalu?", tanya Wonshik yang membuat Hakyeon sempat terkejut

"Ah itu..", jawab Hakyeon sambil menutup pintu lemarinya dan duduk disamping Wonshik

"Itu, aku hanya memastikan kau sudah siap untuk tampil didepan umum. Karena aku tau itu adalah penampilan pertamamu. Kau sangat percaya diri. Kau sudah layaknya rapper terkenal.", ucap Hakyeon sedikit gugup kepada Wonshik

"Ah benarkah?", balas Wonshik mengerti

"Oh iya.. apa kau tau Leo?", tanya Hakyeon menyambung percakapan dengan topik lain

"Tau. Jung Taekwoon-ssi kan?", jawab dan tanya Wonshik menambahkan

"Benar itu. Dan kau pasti sudah tau bahwa ia itu pendiam..", balas Hkayeon menebak

"Tentu saja.", balas Wonshik dengan yakin sekali

**.**

**.**

Jung Taekwoon adalah seorang artis yang juga bernaung dibawah agensi Jellyfish. Ia termasuk kategori penyanyi dengan nama panggung Leo karena menurut sajangnim, wajah Taekwoon itu seperti singa. Tetapi, beda dengan penggemar atau fans-nya. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengatakan bahwa Taekwoon itu mirip dengan seekor kucing. Dengan suaranya yang lembut dan merdu, tentu saja ia bisa menangkap hati para kaum hawa. Tetapi, sekian banyaknya fans yang ia miliki, mereka memiliki pendapat lain kenapa ia menyukai Leo atau Taekwoon. Karena sifat dinginnya lah, ia juga bisa menarik perhatian. Leo adalah seseorang yang sangat dingin. Ketika orang lain tertawa, ia hanya diam. Tetapi, ada waktunya ia tertawa. Hakyeon dan Jaehwan yang waktu itu berada disebuah taman bersama Leo, tiba-tiba menemukan anak-anak anjing. Dengan cepat Leo langsung mendekatinya. Begitu juga ketika ada anak kecil. Leo langsung berbicara pada anak kecil tersebut dengan nada suaranya yang rendah. Ketika anak kecil itu berlari-lari kesana kemari, Leo tertawa dengan senang. Melihat itu, Hakyeon dan Jaehwan sempat terkejut.

"Oohh! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Leo tertawa, apa kau pernah melihatnya tertawa sebelumnya?", tanya Hakyeon kepada Jaehwan

"Tidak. Ini juga pertama kalinya.", jawab Jaehwan dengan jujur

**.**

**.**

"Begitu ceritanya..", ucap Hakyeon selesai menjelaskan tentang Leo kepada Wonshik

"..."

"Hey! Kenapa kau melamun huh?!", ucap Hakyeon kepada Wonshik yang sudah terlamun sejak Hakyeon bercerita tentang Taekwoon

"Eh?", balas Wonshik bingung seketika sambil menghadap ke arah Hakyeon

"Aish kau ini!", ucap Hakyeon menjadi kesal dengan Wonshik

"Mianhaeyo hyung..", balas Wonshik menyesal

"Oh! Ini sudah malam, aku kembali dulu ya hyung..", ucap Wonshik tidak mengingat waktu sambil bangkit dari duduknya

Mendengar ucapan Wonshik, Hakeyon membiarkan Wonshik untuk pergi. Setelah Wonshik keluar, kemudian Hakyeon bergerak membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil selimut tidur. Setelah mengambilnya, lalu Hakyeon membuka beberapa lipatan pada selimut tersebut untuk memastikan selimutnya itu bersih. Ia elus-elus permukaan selimutnya.  
>Tiba-tiba..<p>

Hug!

Hakyeon menjadi tersentak karena sesuatu dari belakangnya seperti mendorong pelan tubuhnya. Tapi, ada dua pasang tangan yang melingkari tubuh Hakyeon. Seperti sebuah back hug.

Detakan jantung yang sangat bisa Hakyeon rasakan dari belakangnya, membuat jiwa Hakyeon semakin penasaran. Ketika mata Hakyeon melirik ke belakang,..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuk-ah! Ambilkan aku air!", perintah Hakyeon kepada Sanghyuk layaknya seorang raja

"Ini", ucap Sanghyuk sambil menyerahkan sebotol air kepada Hakyeon dengan ekspresi yang sangat kesal

"Ya! Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Ini hukumannya.", balas Hakyeon ketika melihat wajah Sanghyuk

"Eeyy tidak sampai seperti ini juga lah hyung!", ucap Sanghyuk mem-protes kepada Hakyeon

"Kau membuatku menjadi merinding malam kemarin.. Bahkan aku ingin tidur pun, jadi tidak nyaman!", balas Hakyeon mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sanghyuk

" -_- ", ekspresi Sanghyuk langsung berubah menjadi seperti itu

**.**

**.**

**Flashback****  
><strong> 

Ketika mata Hakyeon melirik ke belakang,..

"AH!"

Mengetahui orang yang memeluknya dari belakang tersebut, Hakyeon langsung berteriak sangat keras dan kakinya langsung tidak bisa berdiri. Ternyata orang yang membuat Hakyeon menjadi sangat ketakutan itu, adalah Sanghyuk. Dengan sangat cepat, Hakyeon langsung menangkap Sanghyuk sebelum ia melarikan diri dan memukul-mukul leher Sanghyuk karena saking sebal dan marahnya.

"Ah hyung! Hyung!", ucap Sanghyuk mencoba lari dari tangkapan Hakyeon

"Hey! Kalau kau melakukan ini lagi, akan hyung bunuh kau!", balas Hakyeon sambil terus memukul-mukul leher Sanghyuk 

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuk-ah! Bagus!", ucap Hongbin yang duduk disamping Hakyeon sambil menepukkan tangannya dengan Sanghyuk

"Ken dimana?", tanya Hakyeon mengubah topik dengan menyebut nama lain dari Jaehwan

"Mollayo", jawab Sanghyuk sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya

**.**

**.**

"Siapa yang ingin pertama?", tanya sajangnim kepada 6 orang didepannya

"Saya!", ucap Hakyeon sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan percaya diri

Hakyeon, Wonshik, Hongbin, Sanghyuk, Jaehwan dan Taekwoon sedang dalam persiapan untuk sesi pemotretan majalah Vogue Girl. Mereka berenam akan melakukan pemotretan individual dan group (langsung berenam).

"Kenapa kau ingin duluan?", tanya sajangnim merasa penasaran

"Karena aku leader.", jawab Hakyeon menunjukkan self-praising-nya

5 orang yang lainnya hanya menatap Hakyeon dengan wajah yang biasa.

"OK! Cepatlah kesana.", balas sajangnim menyuruh Hakyeon untuk ke tempat / set pemotretan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hongbin dan Ken (Jaehwan) sedang memperhatikan Leo (Taekwoon) yang sedang melakukan berbagai pose. Tatapannya sangat tajam seperti ingin memecahkan lensa kamera.

"Whoa keren~", ucap Hongbin melihat Leo

**.**

"Woo~!", ucap Hakyeon, Ken dan Hongbin ketika melihat gambar Sanghyuk dilayar

"Karisma-mu sangat kuat!", tambah Hakyeon memuji Sanghyuk

"Adikku memang hebat!", ucap Hongbin sambil merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Sanghyuk

Mendengar itu, Sanghyuk hanya tertawa dengan senang. Pemotretan mereka sudah selesai dalam 4 jam. 4 dari mereka ber-6 sedang melihat hasil gambar yang sudah diambil. Leo sendiri sudah pergi lebih dulu dan sedangkan Wonshik sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik dikursi.

"Ken!", panggil manajer dari luar ruang tunggu kepada Jaehwan

"Ne?", jawab Ken

"Cepatlah!", balas manajer menyuruh Jaehwan

Setelah mendengar balasan itu, Ken langsung pergi dari ruang tunggu menuju ke tempat lain yang harus ia datangi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Duduklah sini!", ucap Hongbin kepada 3 temannya diruang gallery sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya

"Ayo hyung! Cepatlah dibuka~", ucap Sanghyuk seperti anak kecil yang juga ikut duduk diantara hyung-hyung-nya

Setelah mendengar ucapan sang adik, Hongbin langsung membuka sesuatu yang ia bawa yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Whoa~"

"Ooh~"

"Ah tapi hyung!", ucap Sanghyuk yang langsung membuat 6 mata menuju ke arahnya

"Apa Cola-nya tidak ada?", tanya Sanghyuk mengingatkan

"Ah aku lupa..", jawab Hongbin yang baru sadar bahwa minuman yang harus disediakan tidak ada

"Eyy kalau begitu, aku dan Hyuk saja yang membelinya.", ajak Hakyeon yang langsung menarik tangan Sanghyuk untuk menemaninya

Begitu mereka berdua pergi, hanya Hongbin dan Wonshik yang tersisa.

"Kelihatannya, kau suka sekali mengabadikan suatu gambar.", ucap Wonshik membuka mulutnya setelah 5 menit terdiam

"Iya. Maka dari itu aku jadi photographer dan model disini.", balas Hongbin

Sedari tadi, mata Wonshik tidak bisa teralih dari cincin yang Hongbin pakai. Entah juga itu sebenarnya punya siapa. Melihat Wonshik yang terus menatap ke arah cincinya, Hongbin baru saja menyadari hal itu dan mencoba menyembunyikannya.

"Hey berikan itu.", ucap Wonshik meminta

"Ini punyaku.", balas Hongbin dengan sangat yakin

"Bukan. Itu punyaku!", balas Wonshik bersikeras kepada Hongbin

Karena Hongbin tidak ingin memberikannya, dengan sangat cepat Wonshik langsung mencoba mengambil cincinnya dari tangan Hongbin. Tetapi, itu tidak terjadi karena Hongbin langsung menghindar. Semakin Wonshik mendekat, semkain jugalah Hongbin menghindar. Sampai punggungnya tersentuh oleh dinding, Hongbin tidak bisa mengambil jalan lain selain berdiam.

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu cincin ini! Tidak pernah!", ucap Hongbin memperingati Wonshik untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya

"Hidupku akan hancur karena kau!", balas Wonshik dengan nada kerasnya yang tidak sama sekali membuat Hongbin takut

Karena Wonshik sangat marah dengan Hongbin, kemudian ia berusaha meraih tangan Hongbin.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Walaupun Wonshik sangat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hongbin, ia tidak peduli. Ia terus berusaha untuk mengambil tangan Hongbin yang tersenyembunyi dibelakang Hongbin. Karena terus ingin menghindar, Hongbin menurunkan tubuhnya supaya Wonshik tidak bisa mengambil tangannya. Wonshik terus mencoba untuk mengambil. Karena terus tidak dapat, Wonshik menatap tajam mata Hongbin. Hongbin pun juga begitu. Bagaikan sebuah peringatan yang tidak akan terhapus.

"Hyung!"

Sebuah panggilan membuat Wonshik dan Hongbin otomatis langsung menatap ke arah sumber suara yang sama sekali tidak asing ditelinga mereka berdua. Disampingnya, seseorang tiba-tiba mereka sulit bernafas. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat kejadian seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter (Last chapter)  
>Jekyll &amp; hyde – Chapter 6 [6 eyes]<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Jekyll & hyde – Last Chapter [6 eyes]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wonshik yang baru saja selesai makan malam, menggerakkan kedua kakinya keluar rumah. Ternyata ia melihat Hongbin yang sedang duduk diayunan halaman. Teringat akan kejadian kemarin, Wonshik merasa bersalah. Ia putuskan untuk mendekati Hongbin dan meminta maaf.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar? Disini dingin.", ucap Wonshik sambil duduk disamping Hongbin

Menatap Wonshik pun tidak.

"Mianhae, tentang kejadian kemarin..", ucap Wonshik mengucapkan tujuannya

Melihat ke arah Wonshik sebentar, kemudian Hongbin melepaskan cincinnya dari jari manisnya.

"Ambillah.", ucap Hongbin menyerahkan cincinnya ke Wonshik

Melihat itu, tiba-tiba Wonshik merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tidak usah."

"Kau sangat memerlukannya kan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Maaf kalau aku bertindak keras terhadapmu. Dan aku ingin menjadi teman baik bagimu.", ucap Wonshik mengatakannya dengan jujur

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Wonshik, ternyata membuat Hongbin menoleh kepalanya ke arah Wonshik.

"Namaku Kim Wonshik. Sebenarnya aku juga lupa apakah kita sudah berkenalan atau tidak hehehe", ujar Wonshik sambil menyerahkan tangannya

"Namaku Lee Hongbin.", balas Hongbin akhirnya sambil menjabat tangan Wonshik

"Aku banyak sekali tau tentangmu. Aku masuk agensi ketika kau berada di Milan. Apakah disitu seru?", tanya Wonshik mulai nyaman dengan percakapannya dengan Hongbin

"Hhmm..", jawab Hongbin dengan gumaman

"Ketika aku melihat foto galeri fotomu, kau mengambil dengan sangat detail. Aku suka..", ucap Wonshik

"Gomawo.", balas Hongbin dengan singkat dan jelas

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Geu bomi omnyeon geunare na piurira~'_

"Wow~ Suara sunbaenim memang..", ucap Wonshik lebih dulu ketika tontonan mereka selesai

"Hey, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?", ucap Wonshik menjadi panik ketika melihat Hongbin yang menangis disampingnya

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa kok.. hanya karena..", jawab Hongbin dengan alasan yang aneh sambil menghapus air matanya

"Wae?", tanya Wonshik yang tengah panik

"Apa kau terharu dengan suara Park Hyo Shin sunbaenim?", tanya Wonshik seperti menebak

"Hmm, liriknya pun juga..", jawab Hongbin mengangguk

"Cepatlah buka plastik jjajangmyeon-mu itu. Nanti dingin!", suruh Wonshik menyadarkan Hongbin sepenuhnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ni, free-schedule. Jadi semuanya bisa melakukan apa aja. Salah satunya yang ingin dilakukan oleh Hongbin. Ketika Hakyeon baru saja melangkah keluar rumah, ia melihat Hongbin yang mengenakan coat coklat panjang sambil membawa sebuah baju coat yang sama ia kenakan tapi berbeda warna. Mata Hakyeon terus mengikuti Hongbin bergerak. Tetapi, ada yang aneh. Tiba-tiba saja Hongbin berhenti didepan halaman karena menemui seseorang. Dari yang Hakyeon lihat, Hongbin memberikan coat yang sejenis dengan yang ia kenakan kepada orang itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, dua orang itu berjalan ke salah satu arah jalan.

"Hakyeon hyung!", panggil Sanghyuk mendekati Hakyeon

"Apa yang hyung lihat?", tanya Sanghyuk yang juga ikut melihat seperti Hakyeon

"Hey cepat ambil jaketmu!", ucap Hakyeon tiba-tiba

"Eh?"

"Ambil jaketmu! Ambilkan juga jaketku."

"Mau kemana?", tanya Sanghyuk banyak tanya

"Aish ambil sajalah! Cepat!", ucap Hakyeon tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Sanghyuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak banyak kerjaan kan hari ini?", tanya Hongbin kepada seseorang disampingnya

"Tidak juga.", jawab seseorang disamping Hongbin yang ternyata adalah Wonshik

"Ah.. kalau begitu, kita ke kafe disini yuk!", ucap Hongbin sambil menunjuk ke arah kafe yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah untuk sampai kesana

"OK.", balas Wonshik langsung saja

Beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, akhirnya sampai dikafe dan masuk. Dibalik tiang lampu yang tinggi, terdapat dua orang yang terlihat sedang memata-mata-i Hongbin dan Wonshik.

"Apa itu kafe yang sering didatangi hyung-mu?"

"Ne."

"Okey!"

Satu pergi, yang lain langsung membututi.

**.**

**.**

"Aku sering melihat kau bersantai disini.", ucap Wonshik sambil menghamburkan pandangannya ke sekitar kafe

"Terkadang saja.", balas Hongbin

Beberapa detik kemudian, minuman kopi dan makanan waffle yang mereka pesan sudah tiba dihadapan mereka. Sangat cocok dihari yang dingin seperti ini untuk menghirup manis bercampur pahitnya kopi serta renyahnya waffle yang diselimuti oleh coklat panas cair diatasnya. Langsung saja mereka menyantap tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata sebelumnya. Dua orang yang sedang mengintai Hongbin dan Wonshik tersebut, terus menatap targetnya dari luar kafe.

"Apa hyung akan seperti ini terus?", tanya Sanghyuk dibelakang Hakyeon yang terus menatap Hongbin dan Wonshik

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergi saja.", jawab Hakyeon dengan mudahnya

"Eeyy, aku mengambil jaket hyung dengan secepat kilat, hanya untuk ini ya hyung?!", ucap Sanghyuk menjadi protes

"Aish kau ini berisik sekali!", balas Hakyeon tanpa berbalik

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Sanghyuk langsung pergi. Dari yang dilihat oleh mata Hakyeon, kafe yang dikunjungi Hongbin and Wonshik terlihat sepi. Hanya ada 3 meja yang terisi. Keinginan Hakyeon untuk masuk ke dalam, sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Tapi apa daya. Ia takut akan Hongbin yang bisa mengenali seseorang dalam sekejap mata. Termasuk Hakyeon sendiri.

"Aku dengar, kau sangat dekat dengan Hakyeon hyung.", ucap Hongbin setelah meminum kopinya yang menyisakan sedikit busa dibibir atasnya

"Waktu itu, aku pulang larut malam. Tapi ruangan Hakyeon hyung masih terang. Tiba-tiab saja hujan deras. Jadi aku masuk saja ke ruangan Hakyeon hyung.", jawab Wonshik seperti bercerita

"Ahh apakah waktu itu Hakyeon hyung sedang latihan untuk penampilan 5 hari yang lalu (Jellyfish Showcase) ?", Hongbin menebak

"Iya. Aku tau sebelumnya N-hyung adalah seorang dancer.", balas Wonshik yang ingin berbuat sesuatu sedari tadi tapi tidak bisa melakukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini

"Hongbin-ah.", panggil Wonshik

"Eoh?", jawab Hongbin sehabis meminum kopinya yang meninggalkan lebih banyak busa dibibir atasnya

"Kkkk~", Wonshik terkekeh ketika melihat Hongbin

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah ada tissue disini?", tanya Wonshik memastikan

"Tidak ada ya?", tanya Hongbin yang sebenarnya tidak tahu

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin, Wonshik langsung menarik tangan Hongbin menuju kamar mandi. Hakyeon yang melihat itu dari luar, ia merasa sangat marah.

"_Kemana mereka berdua?!"_

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?!", tanya Hongbin menjadi panik ketika Wonshik membawanya ke kamar mandi sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Wonshik dengan agak kasar

"Diamlah! Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga.", jawab Wonshik yang tidak Hongbin mengerti

Foam-kiss. Itulah yang dilakukan Wonshik sekarang tanpa permisi ke Hongbin. Tentu saja Hongbin merasa terkejut. Tetapi, ada rasa yang telah merasuki diri Hongbin dengan sangat cepat yang tidak terduga oleh Wonshik.

Sementara itu, Hakyeon yang terus-terusan menunggu Hongbin dan Wonshik dari luar kafe yang semakin dingin, menjadi panik sendiri. Ia sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi didalam sana. Kenapa menjadi lama seperti.

"Apa anda tidak masuk?", tanya seorang staff kafe kepada Hakyeon

"Ah tidak kok.", jawab Hakyeon

"Diluar dingin. Sebaiknya anda masuk saja. Kalau tidak memesan apa-apa, tidak apa-apa kok.", balas staff menyarankan Hakyeon dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kafe

Karena rasa penasarannya semakin membesar, akhirnya Hakyeon masuk ke dalam kafe. Ia masih melihat kursi Hongbin dan Wonshik yang kosong. Mejanya pun masih penuh dengan berbagai sajian. Hakyeon putuskan untuk duduk dikursi yang tidak jauh dari meja Hongbin dan Wonshik. Tak lama ia duduk dan sudah memesan minuman, ia melihat Hongbin dan Wonshik keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bersamaan. Lalu kembali duduk.

"Hey! Berhentilah seperti itu!", ucap Wonshik yang ingin tertawa ketika melihat Hongbin

"Aku juga tau itu kok. Sebenarnya, ini sangat susah. Memiliki perasaan yang tidak terduga, membuat aku menjadi menyakitimu.", tambah Wonshik sambil memakan sepotong waffle-nya

"Baiklah!.", jawab Hongbin dengan nada yang seperti anak kecil

Ketika ia meminum kopi lagi, busa itu menempel lagi dibibr atas Hongbin.

"Kkkk", Wonshik terkekeh lagi

"Ada apa lagi?!", tanya Hongbin mulai kesal dengan Wonshik

"Itu hehehe, ada lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf aku sudah sekasar itu. Aku sudah tidak terkontol lagi saat itu.", ucap Wonshik dalam langkahnya bersama Hongbin menuju rumah kontrakan

"Aku juga tau. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya.", balas Hongbin dengan sangat jujur yang membuat Wonshik sempat terkejut

"Apa? Berarti, kau sudah pernah melakukannya?", tanya Wonshik

"Hmm, semenjak aku menjadi trainee, aku putus.", jawab Hongbin sambil menyentuh bibirnya

"Banyak sekali yang seperti itu."

Sesampai didalam rumah dan naik ke lantai dua, Hongbin mengikuti Wonshik masuk ke kamar Wonshik. Hakyeon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Hongbin dan Sanghyuk, melihat hal tersebut. Dengan cepat, Hakyeon langsung dihinggapi rasa penasaran dan menelinga dari luar.

"Hey kenapa kau ikut masuk?", tanya Wonshik bingung sambil melepas coat hitam yang diberikan Hongbin

"Aku hanya ingin coat itu.", jawab Hongbin berbohong

"Ini.", ucap Wonshik menyerahkan

"Apakah hanya ini saja?"

"Ada apa lagi? Apa kau tidak merasa sakit huh?"

"Hahahaha!", Hongbin tertawa cukup nyaring

Mendengar suara tawa itu, Hakyeon berpikiran..

"_Sakit? Tapi kenapa Hongbin tertawa?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah restoran..

"Hongbin hyung!", panggil Sanghyuk

"Hmm?", jawab Hongbin yang ter-fokus terhadap makanannya

"Kuahnya panas, tapi kok bibir hyung tidak sakit?", tanya Sanghyuk menjadi khawatir dengan hyung-nya

"Tidak apa-apa kok.", jawab Hongbin sambil sedikit menyentuhnya

"Hey apa kemarin kau berkelahi huh?", tanya Hakyeon ikut bertanya

"Berkelahi?", Hongbin menjadi bingung sendiri sambil melihat ke arah Hakyeon

"Kenapa ada lebam keunguan dilehermu?", tanya Hakyeon

"Ah ini ya.. tidak apa-apa kok.", jawab Hongbin mengulang

Mereka bertiga makan disebuah restoran dekat gedung latihan. Tiba-tiba, ada suara yang terdengar sedikit menganggu suasana hening mereka ketika makan.

Meow~

"Oh ada kucing~!", ucap Hongbin langsung terobsesi dengan kucing abu-abu yang duduk disamping kakinya

Dengan makanan yang masih tergumpal dimulutnya, Hongbin membungkuk dan menyentuh kucing tersebut. Hongbin sangatlah suka dengan binatang, terutama kucing.

"Hey nanti tanganmu kotor..", ucap Hakyeon menegur

Setelah mendengar teguran itu, Hongbin kembali fokus ke makanannya dan membiarkan kucing tersebut duduk disamping kakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah datang ke luasnya dunia. Saatnya Wonshik kembali ke rumah kontrakan setelah seharian terus bertatap dengan layar komputer dan cermin besar. Langkah-langkah kakinya sudah mulai lunglai karena rasa lelah yang semakin menjadi-jadi ditubuhnya. Malam ini, dingin semakin menebal. Telinganya yang mulai merah karena kedinginan, Wonshik tutup dengan earmuffs.

"Oh! Wonshik hyung!", panggil Sanghyuk didepan rumah yang sudah menunggu datangan Wonshik untuk sesuatu

"Hyuk-ah, kenapa kau diluar?", tanya Wonshik sambil mendekat

"Apa hyung melihat Hongbin hyung?", tanya Sanghyuk langsung ke point yang tentu saja membuat Wonshik panik

"Mwo?"

Dengan secepat kilat, Wonshik langsung berlari ke lantai dua dan berlanjut ke kamar Hongbin. Tidak ada. Dibalkon, dikamar mandi, bahkan dikamarnya pun juga tidak ada. Setelah mencari Hongbin diberbagai sudut ruangan, Wonshik berlari keluar rumah kembali ke hadapan Sanghyuk. Sepatu yang sering dipakai Hongbin, sudah ada. Terletak rapi dilemari sepatu. Tapi, Hongbin dimana?

"Apa hyung menemukannya?", tanya Sanghyuk yang juga panik

"Tidak. Apa kau sudah bertanya ke Hakyeon hyung?", tanya Wonshik sambil mengatur napasnya

"Sudah. Katanya ia juga tidak tau."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hakyeon yang sedang duduk ditepi kasurnya, sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi. Sisi dimana yang sudah merasukinya sejak 2 jam lalu, sudah memiliki jiwa Hakyeon sepenuhnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menahannya dari sifat dingin dan jahat yang sekarang ia miliki. Hakyeon pun sebenarnya tidak tau bagaimana sisi lainnya datang dalam sekejap mata dan langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Berawal dari ketika ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali, kaki Hakyeon langsung tak bertenaga dan jatuh. Sontak Hakyeon terkejut. Dalam sekejap, ia merasa sakit sendiri dengan tubuhnya. Keringat terus keluar dengan derasnya dari pori-pori kulitnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Semuanya tidak terkontrol.

Aarrghh!

Menghirup napas untuk men-stabilkan dirinya, ia telah berubah. Matanya menjadi merah pekat seperti seorang vampire yang telah siap memakan mangsanya. Akan sangat mengerikan ketika orang banyak melihatnya seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

Karena Sanghyuk yakin hyung-nya akan kembali, ia masuk duluan ke dalam untuk tidur. Sedangkan Wonshik, ia masih berdiri seperti patung yang sedang menunggu Hongbin.

Tolong! Tolong~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari merangkak ke atas. Memunculkan sinarnya untuk memulai hari yang baru. Semua mimpi-mimpi buruk telah terlampaui. Rasa lelah telah hilang dalam waktu yang bergerak begitu cepat. Itulah arti pagi. Hongbin yang masih tertidur, menggeliat malas untuk bangun. Ketika ia membuka matanya yang masih berat, ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing disampingnya.

"Wo.. wonshik-ah.."

"Maaf..", ucap Hongbin dengan nada suara yang masih berat

"Saranghae.."

Hongbin tatap wajah Wonshik yang belum bergambar. Ia masih tidak sadar. Akan terjadi perjalanan terakhir dimimpinya dan ia akan bangun. Hongbin tidak percaya ia akan selamat dari kejadian malam kemarin yang membuatnya terbeku seperti sebuah es. Tidak bisa berkata-kata dan bergerak. Hongbin sentuh wajah Wonshik dengan sangat pelan. Sudah sangat besar rasa cintanya terhadap Wonshik. Entah kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti itu. Sangat tidak terduga. Tapi itulah perasaan yang sudah sangat lama tidak Hongbin keluarkan semenjak ia putus dengan pacarnya. Karena, ia ingin melakukannya kembali.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Wonshik hyung, ayo sarapan!"

Hongbin yang sudah bangun sepenuhnya, mendengar panggilan dari adiknya itu. Cukup nyaring ditelinga Hongbin. Tapi Wonshik tidak mendengarnya. Wonshik masih tenggelam dibawah dunia yang tidak bisa dicapai siapapun. Tiba-tiba..

_What U Waiting For~_

Alarm ponsel Wonshik berbunyi dan akhirnya membangunkan pemiliknya dengan cepat. Perlahan-lahan jiwa yang telah berjelajah, kembali lagi ke pemiliknya. Sanghyuk yang sedang menunggu, menelinga didepan pintu kamar Wonshik.

"Hongbin-ah.."

Wonshik memanggil Hongbin dengan nada suaranya yang masih berat dan tidak nyaring. Mustahilnya, Sanghyuk yang menelinga dari luar, mendengar itu.

"_Hongbin hyung?", ucap Sanghyuk dalam hatinya yang tidak percaya_

"_Kemarin, Hongbin hyung kan tidak ada?"_

Hongbin menjawab Wonshik dengan gumaman yang juga tidak nyaring. Kemudian, Wonshik menatap Hongbin. Maupun sebaliknya. Tatapan mereka layaknya sedang melakukan percakapan yang tidak bisa didengar.

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Hongbin berkedip. _"Aku baik-baik saja"_

Wonshik mengangkat sedikit alisnya._ "Apa yang terjadi kemarin itu?"_

Hongbin berkedip lagi. _"Aku juga tidak tau"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gambar ini sangat bagus!", ucap Wonshik sambil membalik-balik halaman foto album ditangannya

Wonshik dan Hongbin sedang berada diruang galeri. Wonshik asyik sekali melihati berbagai gambar dari foto album yang tertata rapi dirak buku. Sedangkan Hongbin sedang terduduk ditepi sambil memainkan ponselnya. Terlihat kedua orang itu seperti tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Karena sudah ter-fokus ke urusannya masing-masing.

"Oh!"

"Lukisannya bagus sekali!", ucap Wonshik dengan senang

"Hm? Lee Jaehwan?... Ken hyung?!", ucap Wonshik ketika membaca nama orang yang melukis gambaran ditangannya itu

"Itu lukisan Ken Hyung.", balas Hongbin mendengar dan memberitahu

"Whoa daebak!"

Hakyeon yang sedang berjalan dilorong menuju ruangannya. Ia sengaja melewati ruangannya untuk suatu hal. Ketika kakinya melangkah masuk ke ruang galeri, ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia percaya. Supaya tidak ketahuan, Hakyeon melangkah mundur dengan perlahan.

"_Apa?! Hongbin ada disini?!", _ucap Hakyeon dihatinya yang tidak percaya

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, Hakyeon mengintip disamping pintu. Ia melihat Wonshik dan Hongbin yang sedang berbicara.

"Hey aku sangat khawatir denganmu kemarin itu. Kau kemana saja?", tanya Wonshik sangat bingung dan penasaran

"Jujur, kemarin itu, aku dikurung.", jawab Hongbin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Wonshik

"Iya aku tau kau dikurung, tapi siapa yang mengurungmu itu?", tanya Wonshik lebih detail

"Aku juga tidak tau. Ketika aku bertatap dengannya walaupun hanya beberapa detik, matanya itu merah pekat. Bersinar seperti mata kucing.", jawab Hongbin bercerita

"Mata merah pekat? Tidak mungkin itu. Mana ada manusia mata berwarna merah pekat!", balas Wonshik

"Iya aku jujur kok. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak per—", ucap Hongbin dengan yakin tapi perkataannya terpotong karena ada sesuatu yang berbulu dikakinya

Meow~

"Oh! Kau kucing kemarin itu!", ucap Hongbin terkejut dan langsung mengelus-elus bulu kucing tersebut

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan kucing itu?", tanya Wonshik penasaran

"Iya. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?", tanya Hongbin kepada kucing berbulu abu-abu tersebut

Hakyeon yang melihat itu, terkejut bagaimana kucing itu bisa tau bahwa Hongbin ada disini. Ini sangat membingungkan. Wonshik yang sedari tadi hanya melihati Hongbin, menjadi penasaran bagaimana kucing abu-abu tersebut masuk ke dalam gedung dan menemui Hongbin. Kemudian, Wonshik mengedarkan pandangannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat pupilnya berhenti bergerak. Sepasang mata yang begitu berkilap dengan warna merah pekat sangat terlihat didalam kegelapan malam hari.

"Apa itu?", ucap Wonshik menjadi sangat bingung dan mencoba mendekati sang pemilik mata merah pekat tersebut

Hakyeon yang melihat Wonshik mendekatinya, langsung berlari untuk menghindar. Melihat itu, Wonshik langsung ikut berlari untuk mengejar sang pemilik mata merah pekat itu.

"Berhenti disana!", teriak Wonshik memperingati

Melihat itu, Hongbin juga mengikuti Wonshik. Membiarkan kucing abu-abu itu terduduk sendirian ditengah luasnya ruangan galeri. Hakyeon terus berlari secepat mungkin sambil ia keluar dari gedung. Wonshik dan Hongbin terus membuntutinya sampai Hakyeon berhenti. Jaehwan yang baru saja masuk ke gedung, melihat 3 orang berlarian. Menabrak orang banyak yang sedang berjalan-jalan sambil mengatakan banyak kata 'maaf'. Karena ingin menghindar, Hakyeon putuskan melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah jalan berbelok.

Jalur mereka bertiga untuk terus berlari semakin menyempit. Sampai dijalan kecil itu terputus. Buntu. Hakyeon tidak bisa berlari kemana-mana lagi. Hakyeon menjadi sangat takut apabila Wonshik mengetahui orang yang mengurung Hongbin waktu kemarin itu. Seluruh tubuhnya tertempal sempurna didinding tinggi bata merah.

Tentu saja, mata merah pekatnya semakin bersinar. Hanya ada satu lampu yang menerangi jalur disekitarnya. Itupun tidak cukup terang. Ketika Wonshik dan Hongbin sudah berada didepan Hakyeon, Wonshik bertanya..

"Siapa kau?"

"Mata merah pekatmu itu, benar-benar mencari perhatian ya..", ucap Wonshik sambil mendekati Hakyeon yang tidak bisa menghindar lagi

Wonshik tarik tangan Hakyeon ke bawah sumber cahaya dan... Wajah Hakyeon akhirnya terlihat sempurna dihadapan Wonshik dan Hongbin.

"Ha.. Hakyeon hyung..", ucap Wonshik tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat

Teringat akan perkataan Hongbin yang tidak lama terlewat.

"_Aku juga tidak tau. Ketika aku bertatap dengannya walaupun hanya beberapa detik, matanya itu merah pekat. Bersinar seperti mata kucing."_

Saking tidak percayanya, genggaman kuat tangan Wonshik pun terlpas dan membeku ditempat. Mulut Hongbin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lalu, kakinya perlahan bergerak mendekati Hakyeon yang tertunduk ditempat.

"Kenapa.. KENAPA HYUNG MELAKUKAN INI?!", Hongbin berteriak sekeras mungkin dihadapan Hakyeon yang merasa hilang

"Apa salah aku hyung.. Jawab aku hyung!", ucap Hongbin yang sudah kehabisan rasa sabar terhadap orang yang lebih tua darinya

Wonshik yang juga membeku didepan Hakyeon, juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya membiarkan perkataan marah Hongbin melewati alat pendengarannya. Seperi sebuah angin.

"Kenapa terdiam?", tanya Hongbin bersikeras kepada Hakyeon..

"Jawab hyu—"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK TAU!", teriak Hakyeon yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya

"Apa?", balas Hongbin yang tidak percaya

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku juga tidak tau siapa yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal tersebut.", ucap Hakyeon memberitahu tanpa meninggalkan kata 'tidak'

"Hyde.. yang mengendalikanku saat ini..", ucap Hakyeon seperti berhayal kepada Hongbin maupun Wonshik

"Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana dia datang dan merasuki begitu cepat. Jadi, sebenarnya ini bukan salah diriku. Mianhae..", ucap Hakyeon menghentikan perdebatan ini dan pergi kembali ke gedung

Langkah-langkah Hakyeon terasa sangat berat. Seperti terikat rantai yang tersambung dengan batu besar. Pikirannya sangat tersesat oleh Hyde. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Hyde merasuki jiwa Hakyeon. Kejadian pertama dialami oleh Sanghyuk yang ingin menjatuhkan Sanghyuk dari atas atap gedung latihan yang tinggi. Untungnya, Sanghyuk tidak mengalami luka parah.

Tapi, sangat parah bagi sang kakak. Waktu dirumah sakit, tangan kanan Sanghyuk sudah dilindungi oleh perban karena tulang lengan bawahnya ingin retak. Menurut anjuran dari dokter, Hongbin harus membelikan Sanghyuk sebotol besar susu untuk adiknya. Supaya tulangnya kembali terekat. Dan kejadian kedua, dialami oleh Hongbin yang terkurung diruangan tempat peralatan bekas. Tidak banyak oksigen yang masuk ke tubuhnya, Hongbin bisa menjadi sekarat. Untungnya Wonshik mendengar teriakan dari Hongbin. Dengan cepat, Wonshik langsung membawa Hongbin ke kamarnya dan membiarkan ia berbaring dikasurnya.

Banyak kejadian tidak terduga oleh banyak orang yang dilakukan Hakyeon. Sampai-sampai, kontrak Hakyeon menjadi dancer di Jellyfish Ent. ingin dihapus.

Menatap bayangannya sendiri diluasnya cermin. Mata merah pekat Hakyeon terlihat sangat mengerikan. Hakyeon sangat mengesal kepada dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba, bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari matanya dan membuat sungai kecil dipipi lembutnya. Tertangis karena dirinya sendiri. Sangat menyedihkan. Tapi, apa daya. Ketika Hyde datang, Hakyeon sungguh tidak bisa lagi mengatur dirinya. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya diruang latihannya. Menutup matanya. Dalam tangisannya, ia melihat bayangannya sendiri dicermin yang menjadi kabur dimatanya. Ketika ia melihat ke cermin, warna mata Hakyeon sudah kembali normal. Hitam pekat.

Hakyeon menjadi lega tanpa perasaan karena dirinya yang sebenarnya telah kembali. Tapi, bayangannya dicermin, ada dua. Sangat persis dengan Hakyeon. Hakyeon menjadi bingung. Hakyeon toleh kepalanya menuju yang aslinya. Ternyata, itu adalah Hyde. Tepat berdiri disamping Hakyeon. Satu dari dua ujung bibirnya terangkat. Menciptakan seringaian yang begitu mengerikan. Mata merah pekatnya sangat dalam menatap mata hitam Hakyeon.

"_Hyde.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End-**

YEEAAYY~~!.. Akhirnya selese juga nih FF! #legah \(^0^)/!.. Mimin sadar kok nih FF, chapternya bertambah lama banget hahahah XD #plakk.. Kek siput lagi jalan kkkk~.. Btw, makasih banget ya udah nunggu kelanjutan-kelanjutan chapternya ampe selese seperti ini *BOW*.. Terima kasih atas perhatian dan review anda, salam sejahtera bagi kita semua #pidato XD.. Annyeong~~! ^_^


End file.
